Meant To Be?
by edgeheadforever1
Summary: Indiana Louise, WWE's newbie diva is enjoying every single moment in WWE, what happens when she meets another superstar and develops feeling, can she still live her dream? Do they share the same feelings and Will her past come back to play games?
1. Chapter 1 - Newbie

_This is the first story I've ever written, i really hope you like it please submit reviews they're very helpful in focusing on areas of improvement_

_Hope you All Enjoy._

Indiana Louise was excited she couldn't wait to get to Raw, it was what she had worked for her whole wrestling career back in her hometown of Melbourne, Australia.

She was proud to represent her country in the biggest international wrestling company that stood today. World Wrestling Entertainment or commonly known too many as WWE.

Indiana pushed her long light brown hair behind her ears. She didn't consider herself what people thought was a common WWE Diva. Indiana was quite the opposite she was very small standing at only 5'3, and she had a naturally thin body, which most athletes didn't have.

Growing up she always considered herself to be a tomboy as she didn't enjoy many of your typical girl hobbies and she wasn't one to follow trends. Indiana's friends were male because other than the few female friends she had enough of all of the constant bitching and whining of other girls.

Indiana hated the fact that models were hired instead of professional athletes as she felt the message that they were sending to young women was that they had to be model material to make into WWE.

She had has always looked up to Divas such as Amy Dumas or Lita as she was more well known by the fans and Trish Stratus. She believed they defined a WWE Diva which was uniqueness, talent and power. Lita and Trish had stayed on top in WWE because of the uniqueness they possessed not because they fit the stereotypical WWE Diva.

As the car rolled in just outside the arena reality kicked in. She was here finally this would be her to chance to prove to Stephanie, Vince and Triple H that she deserved her place into the company.

She got out the car paid and thanked the driver, she was in California and she was excited for what the future held.

Indiana walked inside as she did she had feelings of excitement, her face lit up like a bright-eyed child opening a present.

As she gazed around someone came up to her.

"You must be the new diva" The voice said

"I am, my name is Indiana Louise" she said

"I'm Layla, its nice meeting you" she beamed "I'll do my best to help you out."

"Thank you" Indiana replied "You wouldn't happen to know where Stephanie McMahon's office is would you?"

"Of course it's right this way follow me."

Indiana and Layla finally reached Stephanie's office.

"Good Luck." Layla Said

Indiana took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard a voice say

Indiana walked into Stephanie's office.

"Lovely to meet you Indiana Louise, we're really looking forward to having you at the company."

"Thank You Stephanie." Indiana replied.

"Your debut will be on Friday Night Smackdown" Stephanie informed her handing her a script.

"Thank you, will my opponent be?" she asked curiously

"You'll be in a tag team match it'll be you and Layla vs. Aksana and Alicia Fox."

"I'm really looking forward to it I can't wait for my first match." Indiana said

"I'm excited for what I think you can bring to the company." Stephanie replied.

"Thank You for everything" she called back

"You're Welcome Indiana" Stephanie said as Indiana leaved her office.

Indiana walked around the hallways trying to find where Layla was.

"There you are" Layla Said "How'd it go with Stephanie?"

"Not too bad, oh that reminds me you and I have a match on Smackdown."

"Against who? Layla wondered with curiosity

"Aksana and Alicia Fox"

"Let's make it your debut match one to remember Indy" Layla said "Anyway Let me show you around"

Indiana and Layla walked around the arena, Layla introduced her to most of the wwe superstars and divas, who had all been nice to her. After Layla showed Indiana around, she said her goodbyes to Indiana and went to her locker room to get ready for her match against Rosa Mendes.

Indiana didn't mind being on her own it gave her time to collect her thoughts and she realised, her dream of being a WWE diva was coming true.

As she walked backstage someone accidently bumped into her.

"Sorry…" the voice said

"It's alright" Indiana said reassuringly

"You must be new I've never seen you around her before"

"I am new, my name's Indiana Louise, I was born in Australia but I've always wanted to be in wwe."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Dean Ambrose by the way."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Match

_Well this is the second chapter let me know what you think :) _

"Nice meeting you too Dean" Indiana said her face lit up.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime" Dean replied

"Yeah I guess so"

"Nice meeting you" he called back

"You too Dean" Indiana said.

Dean walked away to get ready for his match, but the whole time he couldn't stop himself thinking about how gorgeous and different Indiana was.

Backstage on Friday Night Smackdown Indiana was super excited for her match with Layla against Aksana and Alicia Fox. As she walk backstage she saw the bright and optimistic diva AJ Lee.

"Hi." AJ called to her

"Hey."

"You must be the new diva everyone is talking about."

"Yeah I am, my name is Indiana." she said

"That's a lovely name I'm AJ Lee, if you ever need anything just ask."

"Thank you I will" Indiana replied

"I was wondering some of the other superstars and divas and I are going out later after Smackdown, would you like to join us?" AJ said with a buzz of excitement.

"Yeah that'd be really nice, thank you for inviting me."

"You're more than welcome."

"Come on babe, we have to get ready for tonight." Dolph Ziggler called out to AJ

"I'm coming Dolph! I'll see you later tonight Indy" said AJ as she rushed off after Dolph to get ready.

Indiana was looking forward to going out after her match tonight; she hadn't been out with people in a long time, why not do something different for once?

But at the back of her mind she knew the real reason she had wanted to go was because she secretly hoped Dean would be there.

She found Layla backstage getting ready for their match.

She quickly straightened her hair, did her makeup and put on her blue attire. Finally she was ready, she was excited about her debut match, she wanted to leave a lasting impression on her bosses, superstars & divas and most importantly the WWE Universe.

"Ready?" Layla asked her.

"I'm ready."

"Let's give Alicia Fox and Aksana a match they'll never forget."

Indiana Looked at Layla she was ready for this moment.

They walked up to the entrance area as they waited for Layla's theme song.

The second her music hit fans sitting in the arena wondered who the new diva was. Their opponents were already in the ring. Indiana wanted to make this match count so that she could prove herself to fans in attendance and watching at home.

The bell rung to signal the start of the match, Layla was in the ring first with Alicia Fox.

Alicia had gotten off to a good start this didn't look good for her partner. Alicia soon hit her with a monkey flip, and tried to pin Layla but Layla kicked out at two and a half.

Indiana stood in their tag team's corner, waiting and urging Layla to tag her in.

Layla quickly it her opponent with a roundhouse kick this brought them some time as she desperately tried to crawl to her corner where Indiana was waiting.

Finally she tagged her, Indiana jumped into the ring the exact same time that Aksana did.

She quickly got to work using the gut buster block which knocked her opponent straight to the ground. Indiana waited until Aksana had stood up rather dazed before she speared her. She could hear the commentators shouting as well as the fans. Indiana quickly went for the pin.

1…

2….

3….

The bell rang Layla rushed towards Indiana hugging her partner. She had done it her debut match was a great win for their team. The crowd erupted they were very excited for Layla and Indiana.

Indiana was very pleased with her victory; she knew it meant people would take her as a serious wrestler.

Indiana walked slowly backstage as she was greeted with everyone saying:  
"Well done", "You're a very impressive diva" and "Congratulations."

As soon as they were backstage Layla looked at her and said: "I'm so proud of you, you're a really amazing wrestler you have a bright future ahead of you."

Indiana smiled, as Layla walked off to have a shower and get changed. Indiana was also greeted by the optimistic AJ Lee, who was buzzing with excitement after seeing her match.

"Indy" she said "I'm so proud of you were dominant out there tonight, the divas division will have a lot more competition now. I can't wait until we go out after Smackdown I'll see you then."

"Thanks AJ." She said as AJ just smiled at her with delight and skipped happily along her way.

Indiana felt exhausted after her match; she quickly headed back to her locker room when she bumped into a familiar face. It was Dean.

"Hey, great match tonight" Dean said "You really are talented" he said as he pulled his arms out to hug her.

Indiana's face suddenly turned red

"Thanks, it really means a lot."

"You deserve it, anyway I better get going for my match, and I'll catch you later"  
Dean said as he walked off.

She was happy her debut had been absolutely perfect. But she felt all of these weird feelings of nervousness and desire. Did she like Dean?


	3. Chapter 3 - Night Out

Indiana walked back to her locker room, with much delight and happiness after she had won her match on Smackdown. As soon as she got back to the divas locker room she grabbed her things and headed for the showers.

She let the hot water cleanse her body, as all of her sweat and muscle soreness slowly left her body.

She always felt so much better after a shower. As soon as she was finished she quickly dried herself and got changed to go out afterwards.

She stood in-front of a mirror dried her hair and quickly reapplied her makeup ready to go out. As she was gathering her things to leave a blonde diva approached her. It was Natalya.

"Hey great job out there" Natalya said with her lovely Canadian accent

"Thanks."

"If you ever need any wrestling tips just ask me, I'll help you as best I can."

"I appreciate that, it's nice to know people are so caring."

"You are more than welcome" Natalya beamed "You're from Australia aren't you?"

"I am, I grew up in Melbourne, and everything is so different here." Indiana informed her

"It is but hopefully we tour your hometown again later this year."

"I would really like that, I Love WWE but I defiantly miss being home."

"I know how you feel it's not an easy thing to do anyway I'll see you around sometime soon." Said Natalya

"Goodbye."

As soon as Indiana left the divas locker room her phone beeped indicating she had a text message. She opened it up and found it was from Stephanie, which read:

'Indiana, can you swing by my office when you get this I want to discuss something's with you.'

Indiana sighed, as she made her way to Stephanie's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Stephanie said from the other side "It's nice seeing you again."

"Thank you."

"I wanted congratulate you on your victory tonight, it was a great match."

"Wow thanks, I really appreciate you saying that."

"The reason I called you in here…." Stephanie started to say "is because I was wondering, how you would feel about having a singles match on Raw this week?"

Indiana was speechless she wanted to scream out of happiness

"Wow, I would love that it's always something I've wanted."

"That's good then, you'll be happy to know that on this week's Monday Night Raw I've scheduled a match for you against Rosa Mendes."

"Thank you Stephanie" Indiana beamed she was so excited "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't, you're a talented diva it'll get you far."

Indiana walked out of Stephanie's office where AJ awaited her

"Are you ready to go?" AJ asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled as she and AJ headed out of the arena.

Once they left the arena they headed to this really nice restaurant, where some of the superstars and divas were busy chatting.

"Great Match" Nikki said to Indiana

"Thanks Nikki" Indiana replied

"I heard you have a match against Rosa Mendes this week on raw?" Kaitlyn queried

"Yeah I do"

"You've got all out support" Kaitlyn said

"Yeah, of course" The other divas all said in unison.

"So have you noticed any guys that are cute yet?" AJ looked at her with a big grin on her face.

"Well…sort of…" Indiana replied

"Tell us" said Brie

"You can trust us" Layla said.

"Well…I guess…um" Indiana said as she was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I really sorry I'm late" Indiana looked up and recognized that the voice belonged to Dean.

He sat down.

"So go on tell us." Natalya said.

Indiana regained her composure trying not to make it obvious that he was sitting next to her. Especially since her cheeks had turned bright red. She was embarrassed but she wasn't about to let the other divas know this.

"Nobody" she smiled almost nervously, but she was convincing "There are just a few really attractive superstars…no big deal." She said.

All of the divas sighed, they were clearly disappointed as they wanted more information, on exactly who these superstars were.

So far the night progressed relatively quickly; there were money conversations about the upcoming pay per view of Summerslam and Indiana continuously introduced herself to various superstars and divas.

Most of the superstars and divas had left well and truly before Indiana. They all said their goodbyes and headed back to their hotel rooms.

Expect for her and Dean who had stayed behind for a while and were just making friendly chatter to pass the time.

They both left the restaurant at the same time and were making conversational efforts as they walked back to the hotel.

"Do you miss Australia much?" Dean had asked her

"I do, it's my home where I was born, I love it there the culture's so unique especially in Melbourne everyone is very diverse, but all the same I like being here in WWE it's what I've always wanted." Indiana told him.

"Me too"

They walked into the hotel lobby and he escorted her in the lift back to her room. As soon as they reached her floor she looked at him and they both said their final goodbyes.

"Goodnight" she said

"You too, sleep well" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Indiana walked back inside feeling like she was on cloud 9, her adrenaline rushed through her body. She asked herself, why did he kiss my forehead?

Dean walked back to his room "damn it" he said in his thoughts he knew that it was his emotions that resulted in his loss of control, which he hated. He'd given away, too much what if she didn't like him.

One thing was for certain as much as he'd hated losing his control, he knew liked her, that was something he knew in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleepless Night

Indiana was lying in her bed, in the hotel room by herself. It was close to 2:00am and she couldn't sleep at all. She'd been tossing and turning ever since she had decided to go to bed. Her mind was wrapped into deep thoughts, it would be impossible for her to sleep now.

She was too caught up in her thoughts of him and what had happened earlier. She couldn't think of anything else other than that he kissed her forehead. It made her feel so happy, so felt there was nothing could replace her anyone could replace her feelings. His lips had been so soft against her forehead.

She couldn't keep lying to herself anymore she knew now that she liked, him but the thing was she didn't just like him she was absolutely crazy about Dean.

Dean was lying on his bed looking at the time. It was only 2:10am, he hadn't had any sleep. He knew why as much as he hated to admit it he knew the exact reason he hadn't had sleep tonight. He liked her. Indiana was just so different he loved that about her.

Everything about her made him like her even more, the beautiful colour of her dark brown eyes, her light brown hair and small body. Her personality how laid back she appeared to be. He couldn't stop thinking about her all he knew was that he wanted was for Indiana to be with him. No one else, just her.

Indiana got up at 5:30am, when she'd come to the realisation that she would get no sleep. After she'd gotten up she quickly showered, got herself ready and ate her breakfast, all the while knowing that her fellow WWE superstars and divas would more than likely still be asleep. Once she ate her breakfast she decided to go to the gym, maybe she could gather her thoughts there.

She grabbed the things she needed and headed to the gym secretly hoping she wouldn't bump into Dean. As much as she liked him she didn't want to make it too obvious, what if he simply wasn't interested in her?And after last night she knew he probably wouldn't want to run into her ether he probably felt embarrassed about what happened.

She wondered if he had thought about her after he'd kissed her forehead last night.

As she left her hotel room she bumped into AJ who was already up and looked like she was about to head out too.

"Hey Indy" AJ said "You're up really early, for a Saturday"

"You are too" Indiana said

"Where are you off to?"

"Just to the gym."

"Mind if I tag along with you? I could use the company." Said AJ who was as bubbly and optimistic as Indiana had always known her to be

"Sure, if you really want too."

"Thanks."

As Indiana left the hotel lobby she breathed a sigh of relief not seeing Dean, she knew if she saw him she'd blush again.

AJ and Indiana walked together to the gym, as they entered they both started training in similar areas.

"What time did you and Dean leave the restaurant the last night?" AJ asked with a look of pure fascination.

"I don't remember, I think we left maybe an hour or half an hour after you all went home." Indiana said, as she felt a little bit of nerves and hoping AJ wouldn't ask her about what they did after everyone left last night.

"You must have gotten back fairly late I didn't hear ether or you enter the building last night."

Once they had finished at the gym AJ and Indiana left and headed back to their hotel. Indiana had decided to pack her things tonight as she knew they were leaving to go to San Francisco for Monday Night Raw.

It was Monday night, Indiana was busily preparing for her match with Rosa tonight. Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ all came by to help her get ready. She had decided to stick with attire that was silver themed. She had decided to curl her hair and leave it down for the match. She knew tonight was important it could be a career defining moment for her. If she did well tonight she knew the fans would become more interested in her capabilities.

Once she was ready she stood outside of the lockers in the foyer area. She looked ahead to see Dean was standing directly in-front of her, but his back was facing forwards, she couldn't see his head, which indicated that he probably hadn't noticed her.

She was completely dazed, as she stared at him all of her feelings, all the adrenaline she had felt last night, she wished it would come back. She'd give anything to feel his soft lips on her skin again.

As she looked forward she suddenly realised she was being tapped on the shoulder and the familiar voices of Kaitlyn and AJ were calling her name.

"Indiana!" They called

"What…." as her mind slipped back into reality

"You didn't a word we said did you? Kaitlyn asked her

"I'm sorry I lost my focus for a moment, what were you saying?"

"We were just asking you if you were ready for your match." AJ said.

"I'm ready." Indiana responded back to them both.

"That doesn't seem like the only thing you're focused on." Kaitlyn said "It seems like our friend Indy is in love."

"That's crazy!" Indiana said.

"Who is he?" AJ asked.

"No one." Indiana replied back.

"Seriously who is he?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It doesn't matter." Indiana said "Let it go, I've gotta match to win." She said knowing that she'd automatically said too much.

AJ and Kaitlyn smiled they knew she liked someone they wondered who it was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Head Over Heels Inlove

Indiana's match wasn't going the way Indiana had planned it in her head.

Rosa was dominating her she'd pulled out moves such as camel clutch, which Indiana had thankfully survived she knew she had to do something.

As Indiana got to her feet and hit her with a leg drop. Rosa fell to the floor. Indiana waited until she got up looking dazed and speared her directly in her stomach.

The crowd went wild; cheers of support were given to Indiana who quickly locked in the cloverleaf. Rosa quickly tapped out, the crowd cheered as the bell rung to signal the end of the match.

Indiana couldn't be happier she'd won both of the matches she'd competed in.

She headed backstage, where she was greeted with much support by the WWE superstars and Divas. As she walked backstage she felt the arms of AJ & Kaitlyn hugging her they couldn't have been any happier.

"Well done" AJ Said

"You were really good, you're becoming a really amazing wrestler" Kaitlyn said

"Thanks" Indiana said "I'll see you guys later I'm going to have a shower"

Indiana walked backstage and had a shower, feeling so much better after cooling off after her match. She got changed into one of her favorite tops and a pair of shorts, did her hair and wandered around trying to find Kaitlyn and AJ.

As she was walking she saw a familiar face. It was Dean he was the last person she expected to see tonight. But she was extremely happy, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Her heart was pounding, she felt all the blood rush to her face, she felt the adrenaline kick in like it had the night he kissed her forehead, she had the biggest smile on her face and all she wanted was for him to reach down and kiss her.

"Hey great match tonight." he said

"You too, you really dominated the Miz in your match tonight."

He had the biggest grin on his face; it was a smile that melted her heart inside.

"About last night, I'm sorry if I misled you I didn't mean to." He said

All Indiana could do was smile and say "You didn't mislead me; you're a really nice guy."

Dean felt the heat rise to his cheeks, he felt embarrassed but he didn't let his emotions overwhelm him.

"I hope I see you around sometime."

"Me too." She said, as she reached her arms out to hug him.

At first she thought it was the wrong thing to do, but she soon forgot all that as she seemed to become lost in his embrace.

Dean could smell her beautiful unique scent, the softness of her skin as he hugged her. She finally pulled away not saying a word, instead she waved and went on her way. As she walked away, she felt so happy he had her day there was nothing more to it.

Seeing him and made her feel like she was on top of the world.

As she was walking around she saw AJ and Kaitlyn who wondered where she was. They were curious to see where she had been.

"Where were you?" they asked

"I just bumped into a friend" Indiana replied.

"You want to head back to the hotel?" Kaitlyn asked her

"Yeah I'll head back now" Indiana said "What about you AJ?"

"Sure I'll come with you all." AJ said.

"Let's Go." Kaitlyn said.

Indiana smiled and they all walked back to the hotel room, where now they all shared a room.

"What do you girls want to do?" AJ asked

"Maybe we should watch a movie." Indiana replied

"Yeah but which one?" AJ said

"Forget that, maybe we should just sit and talk for a while." Kaitlyn suggested

"Talk?" Indiana queried "what about?"

"What about just general conversations?" Kaitlyn replied

"You mean like life, boys and all that stuff?" AJ asked

"Yeah" Kaitlyn said "We've got nothing better to do, why not?"

"Are you sure, you are not just using this as opportunity to ask me about the boy I told you I liked the other day?" Indiana questioned her with suspicion.

Kaitlyn answered with "Of course not why would we possibly want to…"

She was quickly cut off by a very interested AJ "Who is he?" she asked Indiana, who seemed genuinely curious.

"What….I thought this wasn't supposed to be an opportunity for you two ask me questions about my love life" Indiana said her defenses suddenly shot up.

"Oh come on Indy, it's no big deal where genuinely curious." Kaitlyn said.

"Fine, if you're that interested to know, I don't like anyone." Indiana said in defense.

"Really?" AJ said looking baffled that Indiana expected for them both to believe that "What about the other day at the restaurant the guy you were telling us about and then you suddenly stopped."

"I was lying Ok." Indiana said using a very sharp defensive voice.

"You expect us to believe that, I mean first of all you were telling us that you liked this guy, Dean walks in and you forget all about, and then tonight you …were..staring…at him…" Kaitlyn said "What a minute you like him, you like Dean, it all makes sense, no wonder you stopped when he walked in and were distracted tonight."

"What? Are you crazy?!" Indiana said her cheeks were turning bright read "I don't like him."

"Sure" AJ said her voice sounded sarcastic

"Why won't either of you believe me?!" Indiana asked

"Because you know it, AJ knows it and I know it is true." Kaitlyn answered

"Fine" Indiana said knowing she'd have to give in "I like Dean, are you happy now?!"

She walked away feeling rather embarrassed leaving AJ and Kaitlyn sitting their feeling guilty, liked they'd tricked their friend.

Why was it such a big deal if she liked him?


	6. Chapter 6 - The Plan

_Well this is Chapter 6, I would really like to thank all of you who have read this please leave a review if you can it'd be much appreciated for future chapters, i really hope you all enjoy this next chapter and Thanks Again for all the support :) _

Dean was in his hotel room along with his two tag team partners and fellow members of the group known as the Shield, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Dean couldn't stop thinking about Indiana, he knew all he wanted was to make her his, but that was often easier said than done. All he could think about was the warm, soft touch of her beautiful silky skin on him.

He had never known something to feel that good, but it wasn't just her softness it was her smell a unique smell that was like heaven it suited Indiana wonderfully. He Felt frustrated all he wanted was to grab this heavenly beautiful girl and make her his, but Dean didn't was too afraid of rushing into something, becoming rejected and being embarrassed as a result.

'It's crazy' he said to himself 'I never know a girl like her to be able to get under my skin, and control my thoughts I never known someone as beautiful or delicate as she is.' Dean was so caught up in his thoughts of Indiana that he hadn't noticed Roman or Seth speaking to him.

"Earth to Dean." Seth said

"Do you think he can hear us?" Roman asked

"I'm, not sure" Seth said "Dean!" he called again.

"What…sorry?" Dean mumbled

"You didn't hear a word we said did you dean?" Roman asked

"No, I'm sorry my thoughts were elsewhere."

"I'll say" Seth said "What is up with you lately Dean? You never seem to hear much of what we say, you seemed distracted by something."

"It's nothing" Dean replied as reassuringly he could

"Of course it is" Roman said

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Seth asked Dean.

"No, what would I have to tell you?" he replied.

"Maybe tell us why you've been so distracted lately." Roman Suggested "Work….family….girls….."

"Hey wait a minute" Seth said "I'm onto you Dean, you're always so distracted, so distant and every time we mention girls you change the subject."

"Someone's gotta crush" Roman teased

"I do not" Dean said defensively

"Of course not" Seth said.

"Who is she do we know her at all?" Roman asked Dean

"I thought I told you I don't like anyone." Dean said.

"What a minute it is that Indiana chick every time you see her we seem to lose your concentration." Seth said

"Oh yeah" Roman said "We do seem to lose Dean's focus."

"Roman, I think Mr Dean never fall in love Ambrose is in love" Seth commented  
"Fine I do like her" Dean said finally "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone."

Dean stormed off he was upset that he lost his control again. Seth and Roman had a massive a grin on their faces trying not to laugh their best friend who claimed to never be in love appeared to be in love.

"I've got a plan." Seth said to Roman and smiled.

Meanwhile it was morning back at AJ, Kaitlyn and Indiana's hotel room they all got up early this particular morning to go to the gym. Kaitlyn and AJ were up before Indiana and were talking about their conversation from last night.

"I never expected Indy to fall in love." AJ said

"I suppose love comes in unexpected forms." Kaitlyn replied

"This is true" AJ said "But do you think she'd ever try to pursue a relationship with Dean?"

"I'm not sure" Kaitlyn said "Maybe if with some encouragement, I don't know if she would on her own."

As they were talking they heard Indiana waking up and yawning and ended the conversation there.

"Morning" They both smiled at their friend

Indiana smiled at her two friends as she was just waking up from the best night's sleep. After last night she expected no less than for her friends to start up the casual teasing.

"Sleep well?" AJ asked

"Best night's sleep I have ever had" Indiana said

"Is that because you dreamt about Dean last night Indy?" Kaitlyn said teasingly as her and AJ tried not to laugh.

Indiana expected that she knew, Kaitlyn and AJ would tease her after she had unintentionally told them about her feelings for Dean.

"No" Indiana said "I just really needed that sleep."

"Anyway Kaitlyn and I are going to go out for a while, we will be back soon."

"Get your stuff ready, we will be back before you know it" Kaitlyn said.

"Ok, see you guys later."

AJ and Kaitlyn smiled

"Do you really think she'll believe us?" AJ said

"Of course she will, where else would she think we went?"

"I'm not sure, anyway we better get going." AJ replied.

Kaitlyn pulled out her phone and dialled out a number "Hello?" the voice said.

"Are you coming?" She asked

"On our way" the voice on the other line said.

Kaitlyn and AJ were patiently waiting for the people they had spoken to over the phone to meet them.

"Where are they?" AJ said "They should be here by now!"

"They will be here." She said.

As soon as she said that two familiar faces appeared in front of AJ and Kaitlyn

"Hello Seth and Roman" Kaitlyn said.

She turned to AJ whose face just beamed.

"They like each other" Roman said

"We just have to make them realise that this" AJ said

"I've got a plan." Seth said "Let's get them alone together."

"How are we going to do that?" Kaitlyn asked

"You'll see" Seth said "You'll see."

_What do you think this plan will involve? __inbox me or leave your suggestions in the Review section will be posting Chapter 7 very soon so stay tuned for that :) All of the support has been amazing thank you all so much. _


	7. Chapter 7 - Date Night?

_Well i hope you enjoy this chapter it's extra long, i really hope like it if you ever have any suggestions please leave a review or inbox me, writer's are always needing new story lines. Please leave some feedback on this story so far, your feedback is invaluable for writing. Thanks for all the support it's much appreciated. Enjoy :) _

Indiana was sitting on her bed ready to go out waiting for Kaitlyn and AJ to come back from where ever it was they went. They'd been gone for what seemed like ages, Indiana sighed as she waited for them, and all of a sudden she heard the two giggling voices of her two friends. She heard the key unlocking the door which opened her hotel room.

"Where did you two get to?" Indiana asked with suspicion.

"No...Where…" Kaitlyn said

"Well… we bumped into two of the superstars on the way back that's what took us so long" AJ said with her child like innocent smile. Her eyelashes fluttered when she was speaking to try to convince Indiana.

"Sorry" Kaitlyn said "We honestly were not intending to be that long"

"That's ok" Indiana said, not fully convinced but she still smiled. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." AJ said

"Let's go then" Kaitlyn said.

The three of them found a nice little café in San Francisco, which had a heavenly chocolate and coffee scent. The food had looked fantastic they never thought they'd seen such delicious looking food in their lives.

"Yum, all this food smells so heavenly" AJ said

"I beat it tastes just as good" Indiana replied

"Let's order shall we." Kaitlyn said.

They three of them ordered their drinks and desserts. Kaitlyn ordered a beautiful mint slice with a coffee, AJ got a strawberry dessert with tea and Indiana decided to go with a peppermint tea and caramel slice.

"This is possibly the best food I have ever eaten, in my life!" Kaitlyn said

"I know" AJ replied "I could keep on eating this food for the rest of my life" she said her face lit up, with her beautiful smile on her face.

"I agree, that could've been the best meal I've ever had."

As they finished their meals, they continued talking about various topics such as their work which involved the matches they were in and that they were headed to Las Vegas for Smackdown and then to San Diego for Monday night Raw.

They got back to the hotel, packed there things and headed to the airport where they were ready to head to Las Vegas the next day.

They arrived in Las Vegas early afternoon the next day and checked in to a hotel in Las Vegas, grabbed their things and got ready for the taping of Smackdown.

"Oh Indy, I forgot to ask you" Kaitlyn said "AJ, Seth, Roman, Dean and I are going out tonight after the taping do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure" Indiana replied

"Great, I'll see you later" Kaitlyn called back as she rushed into the divas locker room to get ready for her match. Great Seth's planning was beginning to take some form.

Indiana hung around backstage she couldn't wait until the taping was over with, so she could go out with her friends and most importantly she could see Dean tonight. She was excited she would finally see Dean once again, although she'd only seen him on Monday night for the taping of Raw it had felt like forever since Indiana had seen his amazing face. "Those eyes" she thought to herself "They easily melt my heart." She smiled she couldn't have been happier tonight. She got herself ready finding the prettiest dress she had on her, she did her hair and makeup she wanted to leave a lasting impression on Dean.

The Familiar face of AJ Lee came up to her with the biggest grin on her face and her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Are you ready?" AJ asked her

Indiana noticed that AJ didn't appear to be ready herself she was still in her wrestling gear she hadn't gotten changed yet.

"Yep" Indiana said "How come you're not ready?"

"Well I've gotta wait for Kaitlyn, we're going to go together" AJ said "We'll meet up with you all later."

"Ok" Indiana said kind of excited but disappointed at the same time, she wanted AJ and Kaitlyn to be there so they could preoccupy Seth and Roman while she tried to speak more to Dean. She wanted to know more about him, now that wouldn't happen she'd have to speak to them all otherwise they'd become suspicious of her feelings for Dean.

"Goodbye" AJ said, as she smiled and skipped merrily along her way into the locker room.

Indiana gathered her things and waited outside to grab a cab to the restaurant. Finally a cab stopped, the driver asked her where she was going and she told him. The driver took her to exactly where she needed to be.

The whole cab ride Indiana thoughts were of Dean as they had been for ages, she cared and constantly asked herself "Does he feel the same way I do?" She sighed erasing that thought out of her mind who was she kidding she was no model, Indiana wasn't like most girls who were interested in shopping she'd much rather watch sport.

The Cab driver pulled up to the address Indiana had given him. She paid and thanked the driver, grabbed her things, took a deep breath, sighed and walked into the building. "This is it" she kept telling herself, she would finally be able to see Dean again.

She walked into the restaurant growing curios as she looked around and couldn't see Seth, Roman or Dean anyone. "Was this some sort of practical joke?" she asked herself. Did her friends do this to get a laugh? No they wouldn't she knew them too well. She knew they'd never pull a practical joke like this would they?

She walked up to the stand which allocated people tables; she was surprised to discover that her name appeared on the table reservation sheet. She sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face. It was Dean. No Seth or Roman with him at all. What the hell was going on? Dean saw Indiana as she motioned where she was sitting.

Dean looked just as confused as Indiana where was Kaitlyn and AJ? He was baffled, Roman and Seth had told him they'd be there with Indiana. What exactly was true.

"Hi" Indiana said with her eyes beaming and a bright smile.

Dean looked at her for a moment before answering "Hey, where are the others?"

Indiana looked at him confused "Kaitlyn and AJ told me you were coming Roman and Seth."

Dean was puzzled by what he heard "But Roman and Seth…they said you, AJ and Kaitlyn were coming."

She covered her face with her hands; they both knew exactly what had happened.

"They fooled us…" She said "For some reason they lied to us."

"I suppose it doesn't matter" Dean said as he smiled in a way he was relieved Dean now had all the time in the world to try and make her his. He only had to look at her to realise how amazingly beautiful she was tonight.

"You look beautiful tonight" he commented "Then again you do most nights"

Indiana could feel her cheeks going bright red, he was a sweet guy.

"Thanks" she said.

"You're Welcome" Dean told her.

Dean and Indiana had a lovely dinner and chatted for most of the evening about their lives what they were interested in and how they grew up.

At the end of the night they grabbed a cab back to the hotel, Dean walked her back to her room, which she had to herself now.

"Good night" He said

"Wait, don't go!" Indiana said

They looked at each other their eyes fixed upon each other they both saw the same thing when they looked at each other. They saw love, pure beauty in one another and they saw and felt desire in each other.

It was with that he leaned in and kissed her lips. But it wasn't just any kiss now it was a kiss that had pure passion, something that they had both longed for. They both didn't want to pull away she opened the door they were still kissing as they made their way inside the hotel room.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave feedback it's so important to me as a writer to get criticism positive or negative so i can focus on areas of improvement for this story. _

_What do you think will happen in chapter 8, will Dean & Indiana stay together or will they fall apart?_

_Thanks again for all the ongoing support :) _

_Chapter 8 will be uploaded very soon, so stay tuned for that looking forward to hearing your feeback _


	8. Chapter 8 - The Aftermath

_Chapter 8, already! Thank you everyone for all the overwhelming support really have appreciated it please leave a review or inbox me if you have any comments or suggestions hoping the next chapter will be a bit longer. Enjoy :) _

Dean and Indiana were still kissing as they made their way into Indiana's empty hotel room. They both felt an adrenaline rush through their bodies; this was something they had both desired, for what seemed like an eternity. They both kissed each other with nothing but pure love.

Indiana could think about anything other Dean. She had longed for him ever since she'd laid her eyes on him just a couple of weeks ago and now there she was lying on top of her bed kissing the man of her dreams. When he kissed her she felt nothing but passion, there was no place in the world she would rather be at this moment she wanted to stay where she was forever.

Dean's mind only thought of Indiana. Boy how many times he had wanted to kiss her like he was now just in this in week was just too many occasions to count. He knew in his heart that Indiana was the girl of his dreams. He didn't care if she wasn't a model or your typical 'girly-girl' he loved in spite of that. Indiana's 'tomboyish' personality, her beautiful hair, eyes and lips was why he loved about her. He wouldn't change anything about her, not for anything in this world.

When he kissed her, it was nothing put with pure emotion in his heart and soul he loved her, and Dean knew Indiana felt the same way. As they lie in bed together Dean pushed her long brown silky hair behind her face. Indiana laid her in his chest, as Dean lightly wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off soundly to sleep.

The next morning Indiana woke up to find herself still in the embrace of Dean. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she lay there quietly just looking up at the ceiling and then back at him, she loved this man. She looked beside herself to see Dean stirring. The next minute he woke up and rubbed his eyes and looked at her as she was smiling at him.

"Morning." Indiana said her face beaming with much delight.

"Good morning, beautiful" Dean said "Have you been awake long?"

"No, I just woke up myself." She said as she slowly sat up onto the bed, to lift herself up.

"That's good" he smiled.

"Should we get something to eat?" Indiana asked

"I've got a better idea" he said, his face full of mischief

She glared at him sarcastically "I'm going to have a shower."

Indiana gathered her things as Dean watched her walk slowly away into the bathroom.

Indiana needed a shower, after everything from last night it felt good to let the heat sink into her body. All of a sudden she felt two hands around her waist, as she looked up she realised it was Dean.

"Hey!" she said "I thought I said I was having a shower!"

"And I thought I said I had better idea than breakfast, which I did!"

She couldn't stay mad for long, before long they were kissing in the shower again. Neither of them could have been happier.

After they'd finished in the shower, they got out and got themselves dressed and ready for breakfast.

As soon as they were dressed and ready to go, they left the hotel and went to a café for breakfast. They sat out the back where the sun shone beautifully and was much more peaceful. Once they'd ordered food, they sat down, and they started talking about last night.

"About last night…." Indiana said

Dean sighed "I get it, one night thing meant nothing."

"Actually...I was going to say, that was the best night of my life."

"Really?" he asked

"Really" She said as she smiled. "I love you."

Dean couldn't help but smile "I love you too." He said as he leant over and kissed her.

An idea popped into his head "Why don't, we make plans for tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" she asked

"Yeah, but this time maybe not so much or friends planning it" he laughed

"It's a date then." She smiled.

After they'd eaten breakfast they arrived back at the hotel, where they would surely be met by the questioning of AJ, Kaitlyn, Roman and Seth.

"What happened last night?" an eagerly Kaitlyn asked her.

"The four of you never showed up."

"Oh well me and Kaitlyn got tired and went home, what about Seth and Roman didn't they show up?"

"No, but I suspect you know that already" she said as AJ and Kaitlyn suddenly had a look of guilt flash onto their faces.

"We're sorry" Kaitlyn said "We set you up, Roman, Seth, AJ and I thought you and Dean suited each other, but just needed some encouragement, anyway what happened last night"

"I kind of figured that out" Indiana said "And last night? It was pretty good."

"Please tell us what happened." AJ said.

"Fine" Indiana said as she explained the story about how her and dean were chatting for ages at the restaurant, then how he walked her back, kissed her, this morning and breakfast.

"He asked you out on an actual date?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yep" Indiana replied

"For when?"

"Tonight" she said.

"We can help you get ready, if you want our help." AJ offered

"Sure, why not?" Indiana said.

_How do you think the first date will go, will they stay together of fall apart?_

_Please leave a review or inbox me, post your suggestions below_

_Chapter 9 will be up soon stay tuned for that _

_Thanks again for all the support :) _


	9. Chapter 9 - First Official Date Night

_Well this chapter 9 let me know what you think :) _

"Stay still"

"I'm trying"

These were the sounds of Kaitlyn and AJ trying to get Indiana ready for her date tonight with Dean but she wouldn't stay still.

"Is this really necessary?" Indiana asked sighing as she already knew what the answer would be

"Of course it is" Kaitlyn said

"Why can't I just be me?" Indiana asked

"You can it's just that if you were a really gorgeous outfit and look as amazing as you do now, you'll win Dean over a hell of lot quicker. AJ said

"Fine!" Indiana said who was sulking, why ask Kaitlyn and AJ to get her ready if she knew what they would do.

"Ok you're ready" Kaitlyn said dragging Indiana to the full length mirror.

Indiana was in shock was that really her? It didn't seem like her usual 'tomboy' self not even close. She looked in the mirror to see that Kaitlyn had done her hair half up and half down and straightened it, did her makeup with eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation and mascara. She was dressed in a short blue dress with silver high heels on. She wondered if Dean would recognize her at all.

"What do you think?" Kaitlyn asked

All Indiana did was smile.

Dean was busy in his hotel room also getting ready for tonight; he wanted to leave a lasting impression. Seth and Roman were laughing as their friend who claimed to 'never fall in-love' was now dressed in a suit to impress a girl. The irony, they knew one day he'd fall for a girl and they'd be there to mock him after the countless number of girls they had been involved with. They kept on mumbling to each other and laughing at the comments they made.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dean said

"Nothing" Seth said in between trying not to laugh

Dean rolled his eyes at them both, he was ready now. He walked over to Indiana's hotel room to get her. He knocked on the door.

"Ready?" he asked through the door

"I'm coming" she shouted back

"Good luck tonight" Said Kaitlyn as she kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her

AJ did the same as she said "Hope it all works out."

"See you girls later" Indiana said as she grabbed her things and waved at them as she opened the door to see Dean waiting for her.

"Shall we?" he asked

She grinned and nodded.

Dean had to look twice at Indiana to realise it really was her, she looked so amazingly stunning every time he saw this was no exception other than he had never seen her look so amazing before tonight, he kissed her as they climbed into an elevator and got a cab to the restaurant.

Throughout the cab ride, he lifted his arm around her shoulder, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Finally they had arrived, Dean thanked and paid the driver as he helped Indiana up and they made their way inside.

Now Indiana had seen many beautiful places in her life, mainly on television but they restaurant they walked into tonight blew her mind. The other places seemed like nothing in comparison, it was such a beautiful place, it had a beautiful vintage look to it which was something she had always loved.

He took her hand as the waiter escorted them to their table, which was beautifully decorated with flowers that smelt heavenly.

They ordered their meals, and as they waited for them to arrive they began to talk.

"Tell me what it's like to grow up in Australia." Dean said

"Well, I grew up in the State of Victoria and the City of Melbourne it's such a beautiful place the people are very laid back, easy going and people love their sport. Although close to the Country's entire population could probably fit in Chicago, I love it. To me it's a place like no other, the summers are hot but we are used to it because it's how what we are brought up with, there is so much multiculturalism in Melbourne which is great to see."

"It sounds amazing, I have only been there once to do a live tour, the crowds were so unique." He continued "That's what I love about my job the crowds constantly change the reactions are so unique it is quite astounding."

"Maybe one day I can take you to where I grew up, I think you'd like that." She smiled

"I would" he responded "I love the unique culture countries seem to have" Dean smiled at her.

Back at the hotel AJ and Kaitlyn wondered how Indiana's evening was going.

"I hope Indy has a good night" AJ said

"I'm sure she will"

"I'm glad she found someone to make her feel happy"

"Me too" Kaitlyn said.

Back at the restaurant Dean and Indiana's meals had arrived, they were eating them peacefully. After they had eaten, they headed back to the hotel in a cab Dean said something to Indiana.

"You know, I had something else planned." he told her

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity

"Well let's go back to the hotel, pack our things and I'll take you there?"

"Take me where?" she asked

"You'll see" he said.

Indiana wondered what he meant, she didn't think about it too much and just rested her eyes.

_What is Dean's surprise for Indiana_

_Thanks for all the support please leave a review or inbox me if you want to leave any comments or make some suggestions_

_Chapter 10 will be uploaded very soon_

_Thanks again :) _


	10. Chapter 10 - Suprise

_Well this is chapter 10, so sorry about not posting this sooner have been really busy the last few days anyway enjoy the story and let me know what you think_

Dean and Indiana headed back to the hotel room, to pack their things for Dean's surprise. The second Indiana walked through her door she saw the worried eyes of Kaitlyn and AJ  
"Hey did your night go well?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yeah, Dean's taking me somewhere." Indiana said

"Where exactly?" AJ asked

"Well said it's a surprise, I better pack."

Indiana gathered all of her things and packed them into her bags, she was ready for whatever Dean's surprise involved. Dean came by the hotel room to check on Indiana.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep" Indiana replied

"Let's go" he said.

As he grabbed her hand, and helped Indiana carry her luggage downstairs, to where the cab was. They sat in the cab together Indiana rested her head on Dean's shoulders, as they drove to where it was they were going.

About an hour later they arrived at McCarran international airport. Where exactly where they headed? Indiana wondered. They got out of the taxi, gathered their luggage and headed inside the airport.

"Where exactly, are we headed?" She asked Dean

"Here" he said as he handed Indiana her boarding pass, she looked down and saw the location."

"Melbourne!" She squealed "As in Melbourne, Australia?"

"Yep" he said

"What about our jobs?" she asked

"Don't worry I took care of it all, before we left."

"You're the best boyfriend ever" Indiana said to him.

"You just called me your boyfriend."

"I believe I did, why?" she teased "something wrong with that?"

"No, I'll just have to get used to that one, and calling you my girlfriend."

"I love you" Indiana said

"I love you too Indy." Dean said and he leaned over and kissed her.

Dean and Indiana sat on the plane together on the long flight to Australia. On the way the cuddled up closely together talking to each other about all different things. Indiana was excited she would soon be back home, she felt excited about it. After an extremely long and tiring flight, they finally arrived in Melbourne.

Both Dean and Indiana were incredibly exhausted as they both didn't get much sleep on the plane ride. They their bags went through customs and headed back to Indiana's apartment which was in the heart of Melbourne. As soon as they got to the apartment they dumped their things on the ground, collapsed on Indiana's bed and feel asleep instantaneously.

The next morning, they both woke up lying next to each other. They had fallen asleep in the same clothes they had worn on the plane trip. Indiana was the first to wake up; she looked around at her apartment. It felt great to be home, this is where she belonged at heart. As much as she loved being in the WWE it was nice to get away from the glamour, fame and speculation which followed in the life of a wwe diva. She looked outside the window to see all the buildings, Indiana knew then she was finally home.

Dean woke up after Indiana, catching a glimpse of his girlfriend, looking outside and smiling. He loved it when she smiled, her smile could lit up a room in an instant it was one of the many things which attracted him to her.

"Morning" He said

"Good morning" Indiana replied with a smile on her face beaming "It feels good to be home."

Dean looked her, he knew bringing Indiana her would make her happy, that's all he wanted.

"Good to know" he replied "Are you going to show me the sites?"

"Maybe" she teased, as Dean leant over and kissed her laughing. Indiana's life felt complete now, she was back in her hometown of Melbourne, Australia with the man she loved more than anything, how could it get any better?

After much lying around in bed Indiana and Dean decided to get up, get ready and go sightseeing around Melbourne. An experience that was all but new to Dean.

As soon as they had left Indiana's apartment, she showed him some of the most famous sites Melbourne had to offer. She took him to see the Melbourne Cricket Ground or as it was commonly known as the MCG, where she tried endlessly to explain to him the concept of the game Aussie Rules, and the Australian Football League (AFL).

They then went to Docklands, wandering around for a while holding hands and just enjoying the company of each other in a beautiful city.

"I still don't understand the whole 'Aussie Rules' thing" Dean said genuinely frustrated

Indiana laughed in a teasing manner "It's simple there's 22 players, there are 4 goal posts, if you kick it through the middle its 6 points or a goal, if it hits the post or goes to the side its worth 1 point or a behind."

"You really love Aussie Rules" he said

"I do, the sport is just one of the most amazing things in Melbourne." Indiana replied as she smiled at him

Dean smiled back; he had been enjoying his time in Melbourne.

"Maybe I should take you to see a game sometime."

"That'd be cool." Dean said "What do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking maybe we should eat a meat pie, following the Australian traditional way."

"If that's what you want." He smiled "Let's go get a meat pie."

_Thanks for all you support don't forget to favorite follow and review this chapter let me know what you think if you have any suggestions feel free to leave in review section or inbox me :) _

_Thank you all again :) _


	11. Chapter 11 - Heading Home

_Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review the support has been great thank you :) _

It was 3:00am Indiana and Dean were both fast asleep in Indiana's bed. Out of nowhere Indiana heard her phone go off which woke both her and Dean

"Hello?" Indiana said in a very tired and half asleep voice

"It's me Kaitlyn, how's everything in Australia?"

"It's going fairly well" Indiana replied

"Are you ok? You're voice sounds weird through the phone." AJ said

Indiana cringed "That may be, because it's 3:00am here!"

"OMG we're so sorry, we didn't realise it was that early." Kaitlyn said

"Does matter"

"Anyway get some sleep I'll try and catch up with you soon" AJ said

"Ok" Indiana said and hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Dean asked

"Just AJ and Kaitlyn"

"Don't they realise it is late here?"

"Unfortunately not, doesn't matter" Indiana replied

Indiana cuddled back into dean, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You're so beautiful when you're half asleep."

"If you think, I'm beautiful now wait until tomorrow when I've had no sleep!" Indiana said

Dean had to laugh at her empty threat "Good Night" he chuckled

"Good night" Indiana said as she was drifting into a deep sleep and out of conscious.

An hour later, Dean was still awake 'Oh great' he thought 'How will I ever sleep now?' he sighed, looked over and noticed Indiana was asleep, in what appeared to be a deep sleep. After waiting another 30 minutes he decided he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, he got up into Indiana's lounge room and played a DVD.

The Next Morning Indiana yawned; she couldn't feel Deans arm around her anymore

"Good Morn…"

Where was Dean he wasn't lying beside her she hadn't heard him if he had gotten up, he certainly wasn't in the bathroom, she was puzzled where could he have gotten to?

She got up, put her dressing gown on, walked into her lounge and there she saw what appeared to be Dean asleep on the couch watching a DVD which had gone to the title screen. So this is where he was, why was Dean asleep on the couch? Was he mad at her he couldn't possibly have taken offence to what she said about her not getting enough sleep could she? Indiana was confused; she sighed and decided to make herself breakfast. After she had eaten Indiana decided to have a shower.

Dean woke up, he yawned so he had fallen asleep he wondered if Indiana was still sleeping. She went into her room to find she wasn't there he heard the shower running and realised she must be in the shower.

Once Indiana got out of the shower and was dressed, she noticed Dean was now awake

"Good Morning" he said as he tried to hug her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she sulked

"About last night…I fell asleep on the couch cause I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry."

Indiana felt like an Indiana as if he would be made at her "No worries" she said in much cheerier voice and hugged Dean, who stood there a little more than surprised.

Indiana and Dean had an amazing time away from the WWE, now it was time for them both to leave this laid back lifestyle in Australia and head back to Phoenix in the United States of America. The flight back home was long, they both were incredibly exhausted. Finally after a long plane ride home they were back on United States soil. They went through customs to see the greeting faces of AJ and Kaitlyn who were so glad to see their best friend. They ran up and hugged Indiana.

"How was Australia?" AJ asked

"It was amazing, I loved being home so laid back and I enjoyed being away from the glamour of being a WWE Diva."

"Did you guys get many souvenirs?" Kaitlyn asked eagerly

"Yeah we did, we grabbed heaps of stuff for you all." Dean said

"Let's head back to the hotel, we can go through the suitcase their" Indiana said.

They made their way into a cab, and headed back to their hotel. The hotel they stayed at was very nice it had a beautiful view of Phoenix Indiana smiled it was good to be back.

They got out of the cab and Dean helped Indiana with her bags, they were both tired but didn't let that spoil their friends' moods. Kaitlyn and AJ showed them to their room where they soon dumped their things.

Dean stayed in the hotel room and decided to sleep, while Indiana went to find the others. As she walked out of their hotel room she bumped into the familiar faces of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, who saw her and instantly hugged her.

"Hey" Seth said "How was Australia?"

"It was great, felt amazing to be home again" Indiana said

"Where's Dean?" Roman asked

"He's in our room, sleeping."

Roman and Seth both had to laugh, that sounded like Dean

"And yet you managed to stay awake?" Seth asked as he was laughing

"Sure did" Indiana laughed

"Nice seeing you again, we'll catch you around sometime" Roman said

"Bye"

"Bye" Roman and Seth said

As she was walking the halls Indiana bumped into her small little friend Layla

"Hey beautiful" Layla said grabbing her in an embrace "How was Melbourne"

"It was amazing; it felt too good to be home"

"I hear you and Dean are now together, congratulations." Said Layla

"Let me guess Kaitlyn and AJ told you Layla."

Layla laughed "They sure did, I remember doing a live show in Melbourne the crowd was just amazing."

"I bet it was"

"Take care sweetie" Layla said

"You too Layla" she said, as Layla walked away.

Indiana smiled, she could not have been any happier; going away was exactly what she had needed to cleanse her mind.

Her phone beeped which indicated a message had been sent to her, it was from her boss Stephanie McMahon which read

'Hi Indy, Glad to hear your back from Australia can you and Dean come by my office tomorrow there is something we need to be discuss. Thank You.'

Indiana sighed, her holiday was defiantly over she went back to the hotel room to tell Dean.

_What do you think Stephanie needs to see Dean & Indiana about_

_Tune in for more chapters very soon, post your reviews, favorite and follow if you have any story ideas please inbox or post in review section_


	12. Chapter 12 - Teaming Together?

Indiana walked back into her hotel room to tell Dean what Stephanie wanted. To her surprise he was awake

"Hey, what's up?" He asked

"Stephanie wants us to meet her in her office tomorrow." Indiana said

"What about" Dean asked

Indiana showed him the text message she had just received from Stephanie.

"I wonder what she wants" Dean queried

"I don't know but generally when you're called into the bosses office it is generally either very good, or extremely bad"

"Don't worry about it tonight, we both need our sleep it has been a long day" he said as he kissed Indiana as she lay next to him on the hotel bed.

The next morning Indiana woke up and looked at the time it was 9:00am her and Dean were meeting Stephanie at 10:00am. She woke Dean up, and they both got ready to leave. As soon as they were both ready they headed in Dean's car to Stephanie's office at the main headquarters.

Indiana was really nervous she knew this could either be very good and bad. Dean could sense this in her he kept trying to reassure her in the car ride that everything would be just fine. But Indiana couldn't help herself from worrying. They pulled into WWE headquarters and walked inside the building to find Stephanie's office. Dean squeezed Indiana's hand to reassure her that it would be good news. They knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open" Said the voice of Stephanie McMahon through the other side of the door.

"Nice to you Dean Ambrose and Indiana Louise"

"Thank you Stephanie" Dean said

They walked into the office to see Stephanie and Vince Mr McMahon.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you both here." Stephanie said "Well the truth is my father, wanted to do a different storyline."

"What would that involve?" Indiana asked

"We're interested in doing a romantic storyline, between the two of you." Mr McMahon said "Would you be interested in this?"

They both looked blankly at each other speechless, both in shocking wondering what to say. This was absolutely unbelievable that was the last thing she ever expected to her from Mr McMahon.

"Sure" Indiana said

"Great" Mr McMahon said

"We were thinking tonight on raw you two should be put in a mixed gender tag team match against Rosa Mendes and Primo." Stephanie said "What do you think about that match?"

"That'd be great" Dean said

"Fantastic" Mr McMahon said

"We'll see you both tonight then" Stephanie said

Indiana and Dean turned to leave when Vince McMahon gestured for Indiana stay

"Indiana" he said "I would like to have a word with you"

This isn't going to be good Indiana thought to herself as she felt her pulse rate intensify.

"We are both impressed with your progress in WWE so far" Stephanie said

"Keep it up, and there might even be a divas championship match for you in the near future." Mr McMahon informed her.  
Indiana was speechless, she was grateful that her boss realised how hard she was working.

"Thank you sir and Stephanie." She said as she smiled and walked out of Stephanie's office.

"I Told you it'd be good news" Dean teased "Anyway what did Mr McMahon say to you?"

"They said if I keep the progress I've been I might be getting a divas championship match in the near future." Indiana smiled

"I told you, you're doing really well in the company" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I'd do a lot better if you were training me." Indiana said as they walked out of the WWE headquarters.

"Is that an offer?"

"Kind of" she replied smiling at him her eyelashes were fluttering, as she tried to convince him to help her.

"All right" Dean sighed "It's only because I love you, you know."

"I know I love you too" Indiana said as she leaned over and gently teased her finger over his lips, and then she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

As they headed back to the hotel Indiana was greeted with her two bubbly and optimistic friends Kaitlyn and AJ who were eager to find out why Indiana and Dean were called into Stephanie McMahon's office.  
"So what happened?"

"Did you and Dean get into trouble" AJ asked

"No, I thought we were but that wasn't the reason we were called into Steph's office at all."

"What was the reason?" Kaitlyn asked eagerly awaiting her friend's response.

"Mr McMahon was there, he wanted to know if Dean and I wanted to work together in a romantic storyline for a while."

"What did you say Indy?" AJ asked a look of excitement was evident on her face.

"Well we both agreed to do it." Indiana said

"That's great, you guys now get to see each other at the hotel and work together in a storyline for WWE." Kaitlyn

"I know it's really exciting, I'm really looking forward to our match tonight."

"You have a match tonight?" AJ asked "Against whom?"

"Rosa and Primo"

"Good Luck tonight" Kaitlyn said

"Thanks" Indiana smiled

She walked off happily to find Dean, today had been a great day Indiana didn't know why she was so worried about what Stephanie would say to her.

She smiled as she saw Dean and kissed him as they were about to head off for Monday Night Raw tonight.


	13. Chapter 13 - Tag Team Match

**_Chapter 13, really excited let me know what you think please favorite, follow and review thanks for the ongoing support :) x_**

"Indy, are you ready?" Dean called out to her

"Yes, I'm coming" Indiana said as she walked out of the hotel bedroom with her bag filled with everything she would need tonight. She was excited about her first match with Dean on Monday Night Raw, surely this would be a night to remember wouldn't it?

They left the hotel building, got into a cab and left for the arena. Once they had arrived at the arena they headed backstage into their separate locker rooms.

"I'll see you soon" Dean said as he kissed her forehead

Indiana smiled and said "I Love you."

They soon left each other to get ready for their match together tonight, Indiana walked into the Divas locker room and bumped into her two best friends AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Hey, Indy" Kaitlyn said

"Ready for your match tonight with Dean?" AJ asked

"Sure am I'm looking forward to it"

"Did either of you hear about the new diva?" Kaitlyn asked looking at AJ and Indiana.

"What new diva?" Indiana asked

"Didn't you know? The WWE hired a new diva to work on Raw and Smackdown" AJ informed her.  
"What's her name?" Indiana asked her

"I forget, but she's a tall dark haired diva with gorgeous blue eyes." Kaitlyn told her

"Oh I know her, I saw her a while ago she introduced herself her name was Lily Walker." AJ informed Indiana.

Indiana most definitely new Lily Walker but for all the wrong reasons, Lily had made Indiana's life a living hell in High School. Lily had always been the popular one in High School she generally got anything she wanted. Including boys. She had always made fun of Indiana for being a 'nerd' just because Indiana cared about her studies. Lily had constantly made up nasty rumours about Indiana because she was a 'tomboy' and not your typical 'girly girl' this caused Indiana to hate going to High School, despite wanting to do well in all of her subjects.

Indiana could not believe Lily was in the WWE, she was worried that she would be up to her old tricks fairly quickly. That was something she had to expect. She had not told anyone about Lily in WWE not Kaitlyn, AJ or Dean no one knew.

"Indy" Kaitlyn said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit worried about my match tonight." Indiana said as convincingly as she could she was a terrible liar but she tried to make it sound as realistic as possible.

"Anyway, I better go" Indiana said "I'll see you girls later." She walked off to get herself ready for the match and to try and forget Lily; she didn't want Dean worrying about her that was the last thing she needed.

Indiana went backstage straightened her hair, did her makeup with dark colours as the attire she was wearing tonight would be black, which sequins. Indiana was ready, she sighed she knew she could not allow Lily to ruin this night for her and Dean. Indiana heard a knock on her door and knew who it was straight away.

"Come in" she called

It was Dean, as she had expected.

"You Ready for our match" he said grinning at her.

She smiled as convincingly as she could and replied with "I sure am."

Dean sensed something was wrong, her smile seemed too force and her voice was not reassuring.

"Are you okay Indy?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her

"Of course I'm sure, I'm fine, just a bit nervous about our match that is all."

Dean didn't believe her, but he sighed it was pointless he could not force her to tell him if she did not want to. He pulled her into his arms, to try and ease her worries. Indiana indulged into his embrace she defiantly needed that reassuring hug.

"Let's go" Indiana said.

They stood backstage waiting to go as soon as Dean's music hit. He had his tucked into hers; he gave her hands a gentle squeeze to ease her nerves. She smiled. This was it.

Dean's music hit and they walked out through the thousands of screaming fans from the WWE universe. As soon as they entered the ring Indiana, stood on the apron as Dean started the match off against Primo.

Dean was doing quite well until Primo got him with Russian leg-sweep which knocked him straight back onto the floor of the ring. Primo quickly attacked Dean again when he stood up but he used an elbow smash. Dean got up again and Primo went to attack him but Dean got him with a high knee which sent primo crashing to the floor and Dean also falling.

They both tried to drag their bodies to the corner where their partners eagerly awaited him them. Both Rosa and Indiana were jumping up and down waiting for their partner to tag them in. Out of nowhere both Indiana and Rosa got tagged in. Indiana headed straight for Rosa, and speared her. Rosa instantly fell to the ground. Indiana went straight for the pin.

1…

2…

3…!

She had won her first match with Dean and they had won it. She couldn't have been happier. Dean came over to Indiana to hug her and both of their arms were raised by the official, as ring announcer Justin Roberts announced them the winners of the match. Dean leaned over and kissed her as all of the WWE fans erupted it was now evident to the fans that they were doing a romantic storyline.

Dean and Indiana walked backstage and were greeted with much support from their fellow wrestlers. Layla, Kaitlyn, AJ, Seth, Roman and even the Miz came up to say congratulations. But there was one more person Indiana wasn't counting.

"Well, well look who we have here." The voice said "Congratulations on your win tonight, you both deserved it."

"Thanks" Dean said "I'll catch you later Indy." He said as he kissed her forehead and went back to his locker room.

"Indiana, you haven't changed a bit have you except now you have a pretty gorgeous boyfriend but not for long." She smiled and laughed in a sick twisted way as she walked off.

Indiana knew exactly who that voice, was there was no mistaking it even after so many years. Lily Walker.


	14. Chapter 14 - Mind Games

_**Chapter 14 - Am excited for this chapter, decided to make it extra long as I probably will not get a chance to post anything tomorrow, if I don't i apologize in advance will try to post ASAP, Enjoy this chapter please follow, favorite and Review, Inbox me any suggestions you have thanks so much for the support :) x**_

Indiana glared as Lily walked off laughing at her in a sickening way. Great that bitch had managed to make her feel like crap in a matter of 30 seconds. Indiana was angry there was no way she would let that pathetic girl ruin her night with Dean. No way. What exactly did she mean by "Not for long?" was she planning on stealing him, no that was impossible she thought Dean would never go for someone like her would he? She sighed there was no use pondering on the topic.

Indiana walked backstage into her locker room to have a quick shower before she and Dean left the arena for the night. Although she wasn't close to Rosa, she would have preferred to be her best friend if it meant getting Lily off her back. It wasn't like she didn't like her at all, Rosa was a nice girl they just had different interests which made it difficult to hang out much, and Indiana had much respect for many of the WWE divas and Superstars even if she wasn't close friends with them all.

She knew she would have to think positive otherwise Dean would see straight through her and start to become worried. That was the last thing she wanted for Dean. She loved him and hated stressing him out over her issues, she absolutely hated it. As understanding as she knew he was she didn't want to drag his good mood down with all of her own issues, and then it meant he would worry about her too much. She sighed and scolded herself 'Indy you have to smile to make Dean happy.' She took one final deep breathe before leaving the WWE Diva's locker room.

She heard her phone go off 'Oh Great' She thought 'another text message, probably about meeting the boss again.' She sighed and opened the message which read:

'Indy, Indy, Indy, Congratulations on your match with Dean against Rosa and Primo tonight lady luck must have been on your side. Too bad I can't say the same about your little boyfriend. Oh don't cry, I'm sure he won't leave you straight away, but he will eventually and the we'll see who has lady luck on their side.

See You Soon xxx'

Indiana was freaking out, that had to be one of the weirdest text messages she had ever received. She knew exactly who sent it; she felt panic rush through her, what if she was right? What if Dean would leave her? Oh god she thought as she could feel the nerves throughout her entire body. She would not cry, Dean would be here soon she could not cry there was no way known she could, She had to be strong even if she wanted to fall to her knees and scream, It just wasn't going to happen. She forced herself to smile even though, she felt angry and upset.

In the distance, she saw what looked like Dean Indiana fumbled to close the message and put her phone away before he could see it. She did so just in time.

"Hey" Dean said "Are you ready to go?"

Instead of speaking Indiana nodded she knew if she tried to say one word her voice would go all crackly and funny. She bit her lip extremely hard to stop herself from crying.

Dean stood next to her generally curious, why she wasn't speaking to him what had happened from the time he had left her until he had come back to see her. He was very worried about her, she looked very upset which broke his heart.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her

She nodded her head to say indicate that she was trying to say 'nothing'

Dean was not buying it this time, there was just no way.

"Something is wrong" he said "tell me."

It was at the moment she could not hide it any longer, she tried and tried but she burst into tears. He grabbed her and held her in his arms, reassuring her that it would be alright; he wiped the tears away from her face gently and ran his finger gently across her lips to get her attention. It was at that moment, he kissed her passionately to reassure her with his actions not just his words. When she stopped crying he looked at her, and saw terror flash through her dark brown eyes. He knew he had to do something.

"Do you want to talk to me?" He asked

"No" she whispered "hold me" which was exactly what he did, as much as it frustrated him not to know what happened he obeyed her wishes.

"Go back to the hotel room; I'll meet you there in an hour okay?"

She nodded as to show she acknowledged his comments. He walked her to the cab, and made sure she got in safely. Once Indiana had left and he was certain she would be safe, he went backstage to find two people Kaitlyn and AJ.

Indiana arrived back at the hotel room, feeling embarrassed and ashamed that she had spilt her feelings out which would now ruin Dean's night. She knew he would worry about her; she turned the keys into the door. She was startled at first and then greeted with an unexpected surprise. It was her close friend from Melbourne, Australia Rhiannon.

Rhiannon was very much like Indiana although she was much smaller and preferred skating over wrestling. She was a professional skater, had competed in many competitions globally and been successful. She was very supportive of Indiana; they shared a very similar personality. Like Indiana she was also a 'tomboy' she never considered herself a 'girly girl' but unlike Indiana she had never been bullied at school because she could stand up for herself. She always told Indiana at school not to worry about what other people said.

"Hey, how are you?" Rhiannon asked her

"Meh, I'm okay" Indiana said

"Why, what happened?" Rhiannon was curious

"That stupid Lily Walker, that's what! That stupid bitch ruined my night Dean and I were going to celebrate the win we had, and that stupid girl had to interfere."  
"Oh know, remember what I said in High School ignore that stupid cow, if she gives you any trouble I will slap her." Rhiannon told her "Who's Dean?"

"Thanks" Indiana said "Dean's my boyfriend"

"That is awesome; you've never had a real boyfriend before."

"I know." Indiana said. "I'm going to go find him."

Dean was backstage with a familiar face.

"What did you do to her?" he asked

"Nothing, why would I do anything to her"

"Stop playing games Lily, why would she be upset after seeing you if nothing happened?"

"How am I supposed to know, she's an idiot."

Dean Glared

Lily started playing her old games as she started talking she ran her finger across Dean's lips to tease him. "Besides, why are you so worried about that stupid girl, when you have me?"

"You're delusional."

"Maybe, but you'll see I'm right soon enough" Lily told him

Lily saw Indiana walking up to the door; just as she was opening it she grabbed Dean's mouth and kissed his lips.

"Dean, I…."

She looked at Lily then at Dean; she felt her heart rip into a thousand pieces, so whoever sent that message was right, he hadn't stayed with her long. She felt the anger and the tears build up inside of her as she ran out the door.

Dean trying to call after her, and sighed as she left

What had Indiana ever done wrong all she ever did was love him, she could feel the hatred and disgust build up inside of her knowing that he'd kissed the one person she hated most in this world.


	15. Chapter 15 - End of Relationship?

_**Chapter 15 - Well I've done 3 chapters tonight, hope you all enjoy please review, follow and favorite inbox me with suggestions and I'm sorry if another chapter is not out tomorrow. Thanks for the support :) xxx**_

Dean bolted out of the room, looking at Lily with pure hatred he hated her and what she had done to him and Indiana. He ran after Indiana, he loved this girl and he wasn't going to let some stupid cow ruin their relationships

"Indy" he shouted "I need to talk to you" he pleaded with her out of pure desperation. Many of the WWE superstars and divas looked at them both wondering what had just gone.

Indiana kept walking; she hated him how could he make her love her just to crush her into a thousand pieces. She hated that no matter how angry and distraught she was that she could still love Dean, even after he humiliated her and went behind her back. She wiped the tears from her face they were from frustration, anger and sadness, Indiana never thought all these emotions could rush through her like they did.

Dean was catching up to Indiana, his heart was slowly breaking he knew what had happened made him look bad but he did not kiss Lily, she had forced her lips onto his. He sighed knowing there was no way he could reason with Indiana without her thinking he was lying or hating him even more.

"Indy, we need to talk" Dean shouted at her. To his surprise she turned around, and listened to what he said.

"We need, to talk? Really, more like you owe me an explanation! What the Hell did you think you were doing with that horrendous bitch behind my back!"

"It is not what it looked like" he said to her

"Oh really! Tell me this then why we're kissing her?" she demanded.

"I didn't kiss her" he said "she forced her lips onto mine"

"And you didn't even think to try pulling away! You're pathetic."

"Why would I want to be with her?" He asked

"Why don't you tell me the reason why?"

"I don't want to be with her, would I throw everything I have with you just to be with some stupid cow?" Dean asked

"Because let's face it, she is everything I'm not, she's a beautiful girl that every guy goes for."

"That's unbelievable."

"No, what's unbelievable is the fact that my boyfriend kissed another woman, and for some reason as much as I want to hate you I can't because I love you which makes me so angry because you hurt me." Indiana said

"Don't do this…" he said

"End of relationship, I love you but I can't be with someone I truly love who broke my heart." She said as she felt tears stream down her face.

"We can work this out" he said

"I'm sorry" she said as she ran out of the building, grabbed the closest cab and headed back to her room.

Dean could not believe what had just happened; He just wanted to kill Lily for what she had done to their relationship. He'd lost the only girl that he truly loved, he felt the sting of being heartbroken it was if a knife had stabbed him in the heart it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

Kaitlyn and AJ had both seen what had both seen the argument Dean and Indiana had, they wondered what had caused them to be so madly in-love one minute and then hate each other's guts the next. They were both worried, they decided to head back to the hotel to try and find Indiana or Dean and work out what had happened, and how they could help fix the problem.

Indiana got out the cab and ran back into the hotel room crying hysterically she'd never felt such a bad pain. How could someone who loved her betray her like Dean had done? She didn't know, all of her emotions ran wild she had no idea what to think or say, she wanted to beat the crap out of that stupid cow Lily, she had ruined everything. As she headed back inside, Rhiannon was waiting for her and noticed her friend was in a state of distress.

"What happened?" she asked with much concern

"He cheated on me."

"With who?" Rhiannon asked

"That stupid bitch Lily" Indiana said.

"I will bloody kill her." Rhiannon informed her "I will find her and slap her face so hard that her face will be red for the next month of her life." With that Rhiannon stormed out of the room in search of Lily.

"Rhiannon…Don't…" It was too late she was gone, and Indiana knew there was no point going after her.

Not long after she left, Indiana heard knocking from two voices

"Indiana it's us AJ and Kaitlyn, let us in" they pleaded, with that Indiana unlocked the door allowing them both to come inside.

"What happened" AJ asked?

"Dean kissed another girl." Indiana said

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked

"Lily"

"Lily?" they asked

"Yes, how could he do this to me"

"How do you know she didn't kiss him?" AJ asked

"I don't…."

"Maybe you should find out what really happened, I mean Dean loves you I don't know if he would throw that all away for some cow." Kaitlyn said

Indiana hugged them both "Maybe I should….uh oh….excuse Me." she said as Indiana covered her mouth and bolted to the toilet, where she was violently sick.

AJ and Kaitlyn were very concerned about their friend, how seemed quite unwell.

"Indy, are you ok?" AJ asked

"I'm fine, I just think it was something I ate and the stress of everything.."

"Lay down, you need some rest" Kaitlyn said

"I don't know, I have to find Dean and…."

"You need to rest otherwise you'll make yourself even sicker" AJ warned.

"Fine" Indiana sulked.

"We'll get Dean to come here." Kaitlyn

"But…"

"Just relax, we will bring him here so you can rest and talk calmly." AJ told her.

"Ok"

Dean was wandering around the arena, when he got a text from Kaitlyn saying:

'Come to your hotel, room Indiana is unwell and you both need to talk, see you soon'

It was once he got that text he bolted straight to the hotel room, as upset as he was Indiana needed him and Dean had to show her how much he truly loved Indiana. He loved her and the fact that she was unwell made the decision easier.


	16. Chapter 16 - Union

_**Chapter 16 - Hope you all like this, so sorry that I didn't get a chance to publish this any earlier, don't forget to favorite, follow and review, please send me all your suggestions through inbox. Enjoy :) !**_

Dean quickly made this way through the hotel lobby to see Indiana. What had Kaitlyn meant when she had told him she was it sick? Was it something severe? He asked himself various questions but knew that if Indiana was sick nothing else mattered than him trying to make her feel better. Dean was relived but anxious to see Indiana after the argument they had only a few hours ago, he knew he would have to put it all behind him and help her feel better.

He stood outside the door of his hotel room and sighed as he turned his key into the lock. 'Here goes nothing' he told himself. Dean opened the door to find a very pale Indiana lying on the bed looking unwell. He rushed over to her to see how she was feeling.

As soon as Dean had walked through the hotel room door, Indiana had all of these mixed emotions of anxiety, sadness and stress, she had moved on from being angry. She couldn't be angry what if Kaitlyn was right? What if Dean wasn't lying to her? Was he right in saying that Lily had forced her lips onto his? If that were true why was he there with her?  
There were just all these questions buzzing through her head and just not enough answers, she was worried she would violently throw up again like she had earlier. She sighed she would only get her answers through asking him those questions.

Indiana looked unwell to Dean, he could see all the colour that had gone from her face. But she still looked beautiful even without colour.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" Indiana replied.

"You don't look too good are you okay?" Dean asked

"No, I feel awful I think I ate something earlier which made me sick."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just grab that water please." Indiana said in a weak voice.

Dean went over to the bench, grabbed the bottled water and handed it to her.  
"Thanks" she said "Listen about tonight..."

"I know, I get it you hate my guts."

"Actually, I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Dean looked surprised he had never expected this. Indiana continued on "I'm sorry that I didn't let you tell me what happened, I overreacted, I don't know why I didn't think that cow would do what you said, please tell me what happened, I will believe you I know you wouldn't lie to me."  
"I'll tell you exactly what happened."

Dean sat next to Indiana on the bed and began to tell her exactly what had happened between him and Lily. He had told her about how he went to find Lily, after he suspected she was the one who caused Indiana's troubles. He told Indiana every word she said and how Lily did force her lips onto his.

Indiana looked deep into Dean's eyes; there was something that told her he wasn't lying to her. Kaitlyn and AJ had been right, what would Dean gain by cheating on her? The truth was not a lot, another than a broken relationship between the two of them.

"I believe you" Indiana said, as she smiled and looked directly into his eyes "I Love you."

"I Love you too, more than anything on this planet." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Indiana had to laugh "Of course we are." She said as she leaned over to kiss Deans soft lips.

Meanwhile Kaitlyn and AJ had gone back to their hotel room. They sat on their beds wondering what would happen with Dean and Indiana. Would they get back together again? Why was Indiana violently throwing up like she had been earlier?

"What do you will happen?" Kaitlyn asked

"I don't know, maybe they'll get back together or they could break up." AJ replied

"I wonder what happened earlier to start such an argument between them; I've never seen them fight before."

"Me ether, I think that Lily chick had something to do with it though." AJ said "I mean before she arrived they were both fine and happy, ever since Lily's been in the WWE nothing but trouble has occurred."

"I wonder, if Indiana knew Lily before she came to the WWE." Kaitlyn queried

"Maybe, do you think that's why when we told her about Lily she kind of blanked out?" AJ asked with pure fascination.

"I'm guessing so, but what could she have done to her in her past to make Indiana feel so vulnerable?"

"I guess we're going to have to find out, one way or another." AJ told her.

"Do you think Seth and Roman, know anything about what happened" Kaitlyn asked.

"There's only one way to find out." AJ told Kaitlyn.

"Do ether of you know anything?" Kaitlyn said

"No"

"Nothing at all."

Kaitlyn and AJ were standing inside Seth and Roman's hotel room they had decided to question them both to see if they knew anything about the argument Dean and Indiana had, not too long ago.

"He didn't say anything?" AJ asked disappointed

"Not to us" Roman replied

"We saw Dean about 2 hours ago, he looked pretty upset that's all we saw." Seth informed them

"AJ and I think that new diva Lily Walker's the one behind all of the tension."

"Really what makes you say that?" Roman asked

"Well, earlier when we told Indiana about Lily, it's as if her mind just blanked out or was just elsewhere, like she'd had a bad past experience." AJ said.

"Did see tell you anything about her?" Seth asked

"No, but we suspect something is definitely up with that new Diva."

"Kaitlyn and I are going to find out exactly what that is."

Back at her hotel room Indiana was on her bed Dean lying next to her, she had felt much better than she had before, when she was arguing with Dean. It was as if all the stress had made her violently ill. She didn't feel nauseas at all, just extremely tired.

"Feeling any better" Dean asked her.

"Better than I felt before" she responded.

"Try to get some rest, good night gorgeous" he said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Indiana saw a bright light on her screen flash. 'Oh great' she thought 'another message.' She quickly and carefully opened her phone and looked at the message which read:

'Little Indy Louise, If you think these games are over, they you are dead wrong, you haven't seen nothing yet. I can promise your little boyfriend will not hang around long; he will come crawling back to me once I'm finished with you. Good luck. You're going to need all of yours xxx'

Indiana stared at the text message and started to panic again the words Lily had used were threatening, she knew from the previous message that she would try and act on her words. She had to be prepared for her mind games, she just had to be.


	17. Chapter 17 - Mind Control?

_**Chapter 17 - I am so sorry that is has taken so long to get up online, this is an extra long chapter will try and post a few more chapters soon as i should get time in the next few days. Thank you all so much I cannot tell you how amazing the ongoing and continuous support of this story has been so thank you all again. Favourite, Follow and Review. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Enjoy :) !**_

It was 4:00am; Indiana had been tossing and turning all night so far. She just could not seem to get any sleep at all and the worst part was she knew exactly why. It was that message she had received from that pathetic cow Lily. She knew exactly what game Lily was trying to play she was trying to get into Indiana's head through those threatening messages, to try and weaken her. Although Indiana tried not to let Lily weaken her she couldn't help thinking about the words she had said. 'You haven't seen nothing yet,' 'he will come crawling back to me.'

Indiana had to admit as much as she trusted Dean, she had seen firsthand exactly what Lily was capable of, she knew from experience that there weren't too many times when Lily wanted something and she didn't get it, and if there were someone would be in trouble. There was something that told her that to beat Lily, she'd have to outdo her at her own game and always be one step ahead, that was the only way she would have a chance at winning.

She finally fell asleep; her dream started out as rather pleasant she saw that Dean was there and everything appeared to be just great, until she saw Lily standing there, and she saw her eyes look at her with evil as Lily leant over and kissed Dean passionately, and Dean kissed her back much the same way, Lily looked at to make sure she was getting all of this it was if she was saying: 'I told you, I always win.'

Indiana opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was, she realised that she was in the hotel room meaning what she saw although it seemed realistic was actually just a nightmare. She pushed her long brown hair behind her ears, she had a look of anxiety written across her face, she sighed. How could she let Lily control her mind like that? She looked over at the time and realised it was 7:00am. How long had Indiana been asleep for?

She sighed once again, she was sick and tired of lying in bed as she had all night she knew she would not get much sleep and so Indiana decided to get up and have a shower.

She could feel the hot water on her body, which made her feel much better especially after she had been so sore from her match last night with Dean, against Rosa and Primo. It felt good to relax even if it was for just a little while, especially as she had been violently throwing up the night before, this was the best way for her to think and just have a rest.

Dean heard the hot water running as he looked at the time it was 7:15am. Indiana must be having a shower. Dean had been pretty worried her the fact that she had been very emotional, overwhelmed and violently sick from all of the stress was just so out of character for her. He wondered was she was up so early when she had been so sick the following night surely she needed her sleep. Was there something that Dean should know about which didn't at the moment? He knew half of the reason she was stressed was because of Lily. Did she have some connection with her in the past that would cause her to panic? Dean didn't know, but he had to find out.

Indiana got out of the shower and heard that Dean was up, she knew she really should tell him what had been going on the last few days but she didn't want to give him another reason to upset him, especially after she'd been sick last night.

"Good morning" Dean said "How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long" Indiana said

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty well like a baby even" She laughed nervously she hated lying to Dean she absolutely hated it but there was no way she was going to further stress him out.

"That's good then" he said as he walked over and kissed her, as Indiana looked at him and smiled.

They left fairly early the next morning to head to Canada for the Smackdown taping the following night. They arrived in the afternoon, headed to the hotel and gathered their things to be ready for Smackdown.

Later that night Dean and Indiana left the hotel room, to head to the Smackdown taping. Dean had been concerned about Indiana for a while now, over the last few days she seemed to have become more distant as if she wanted just to be left alone to think. He wondered what he could do to try help her, talking was no good because she'd deny anything was wrong or completely change the topic altogether. There had to be something he could do. But What?

They pulled up outside of the arena, and headed inside. Dean looked over at the roster board for tonight; he saw that he had a match scheduled against Zack Ryder, which was the second last match for tonight. That gave him time to him time to prepare for his match.

Indiana was backstage getting ready to escort Dean to the ring tonight. All the while, that stupid text message was glued to the back of her mind. She knew it was ridiculous but as hard as she tried she could not stop thinking about her words, it was all just stressing her out. She would put this stupid message out of her mind at least while she was with Dean.

Kaitlyn and AJ noticed Indiana's distance from them they were worried about her she had never been this distant before, not even when she fell in love with Dean. It was completely out of character for her. What had made her so distant? She had only just gotten back together with Dean after the argument they had the other day. It had to be something more. Was Lily up to her old tricks again? They didn't know but they had to find out.

Indiana did the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, and was just about to leave the Divas locker room. She sighed and turned the door knob to leave open the door. It was then out of the corner of AJ's eye that she saw another female figure, it only took one glance for her to recognize who it was. Lily. What was she doing hanging around the locker room?

AJ informed Kaitlyn of what she had just seen, and they stood right near the door entrance their ears pressed up against the wall closest to the door, to try and hear what exactly was being said.

"Do you hear anything?" Kaitlyn whispered

"No, Not yet." AJ said

"Shush, I can hear something."

Outside the locker room Kaitlyn could hear Lily and Indiana talking.

"Little Indiana" Lily mimicked "I see you haven't changed much all sweet, innocent and can never do anything wrong."

Indiana rolled her eyes "What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily said in a chirpy and then suddenly very aggressive tone. "I told you in that text message; I will get what I want which just so happens to be Dean. You Indiana out of all people should know that I always get what I want, one way or another."

"Why Dean though? I mean everything I have ever had you have always taken from me. You took away my friends in High School you made them think I was crazy, you show up years later in the one job I have wanted since I was five and now you are after Dean."

Lily looked at her and half smiled "Trust me, if you think I have taken things away from you in the past, you do not want to see what I will do if you are still with Dean in the future. I will destroy everything good that you have, and I can guarantee if you're still with him that is not a threat it is a promise." She turned to give Indiana a threatening look before pushing her out of her path, and walked away.

Indiana was left speechless what was she going to do? She could not just give in to Lily but she could not allow Lily to turn the people she loved against her.

Kaitlyn and AJ looked at each other in disbelief wondering if what they heard was real. No wonder Indiana had been so distant if Lily had been at her throat like this every day for the past few days.

"Did…did….we just hear what I think we heard?" AJ asked Kaitlyn

"I…I….Think so"

"What are we going to do we can't just let Lily threaten her like that." AJ said

"You're right there's gotta be something we can do."

Meanwhile Indiana had walked away after the conversation she had with Lily feeling confused, and had no idea whether she should be angry, sad, upset, anxious or concerned. 'I have to put it behind me, for Dean' she told herself 'Just think of him for now.'

Dean wandered around trying to find Indiana just before his match was scheduled to start. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her. Indiana looked distant she was walking around aimlessly as if her brain and body were about a million miles away from each other.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah of course I'm ready" she said as she held her hand on top of her head looking almost tired.

"Are you alright" Dean asked

"Yeah I'm…" her voice caught off mid-sentence, as she collapsed to the ground.

"Indy?" Dean screamed "Indy, Wake up."

Dozens of people including AJ and Kaitlyn rushed over to help her.

"Call an ambulance" one of the many voices said.


	18. Chapter 18 - Awake

_**Chapter 18 - I know this is a very late upload I just want to apologize for that, i hope you enjoy please review, favorite and follow next chapter will be up ASAP. Send me any suggestions you have via inbox thanks for all your support :) **_

She felt her head aching as she gently rubbed her eyes. That stupid bright light she could see was really starting to hurt her eyes. The last thing Indiana could remember was being backstage just about to escort Dean out to the ring. She could not remember what had happened from the time in-between up until now. 'Where was she?' and more importantly 'How did she get here?' she was confused it was as if everything that had happened was wiped from her memory. All of a sudden she could hear voices which seemed to be worried about something. But what?

"Do you think she'll be ok?" said a worried voice that sounded much like AJ's

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I just wonder why what made her faint." That was Dean's voice, who were they talking about?

Indiana opened her eyes, to see Kaitlyn, Dean and AJ rush over to her.

"Indy you're alright" Dean said

'Me alright?' she thought 'What had happened to her.'

"What happened" Indiana asked out loud

"You fainted" Kaitlyn informed her "Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything other than being backstage." Indiana informed them "Where am I?" she asked

"You're backstage in the medical room." AJ told her.

"We were really worried about you" Dean told her.

"How long have I been unconscious for?"

"About an hour" Kaitlyn told her

"An hour?!"

"Do you know anything that might tell us why you fainted?" Dean asked her.

Kaitlyn looked at AJ and then looked to speak to Dean and Indiana "Me and AJ have to head back to the hotel, we'll chat to you both later, I hope you feel better Indy" She said "Goodbye."

AJ stared at Kaitlyn with confusion as to why they were leaving. Kaitlyn quickly explained to her why.

"What are we going to do?" Kaitlyn asked AJ "We can't just keep pretending that nothing happened we have to tell him."

"You're right, but how do we tell him?" AJ asked

"Hang on, I think I've figured out a way for him to find out without us having to tell him ourselves."

AJ stared at Kaitlyn blankly "But how?"

Kaitlyn smiled at her "Stephanie McMahon"

AJ didn't understand what Stephanie McMahon had to do with it, but she went along with what Kaitlyn said not asking any questions.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea." Indiana said "Apparently I fainted backstage."  
"Really? Do you have any reason why?"

"I think it was from stress" Indiana said

"Stress from what Indy?" Rhiannon asked her

"Nothing" Indiana said trying to cover-up what had happened earlier with Lily

"Indy tell me what happened?"

"Fine" Indiana sighed "Well Lily and I were talking earlier and she was saying that if I don't break up with Dean she's going to make me suffer."

"Just wait until I get my hands on that bitch…."

"Rhiannon, do not do anything unwise" Indiana warned

"Believe me this will not be unwise, it will be the best decision I have ever made." Rhiannon said "I am going to go find her"

"No…Rhiannon….wait…" Indiana said "Damn it!" It was too late Rhiannon was gone, probably going after Lily.

This was the last thing she needed Indiana became increasingly worried that even though her friend's intentions were good this would further aggravate the situation, resulting in even more threats, which would stress her out even further. She sighed 'There's no point worrying, maybe she just went back to the hotel' Indiana said in an attempt to convince herself that the situation would settle itself.

Meanwhile Dean was walking back to see Indiana after grabbing something to eat. 'What had caused her to faint?' he asked himself 'Stress? Work? Friendships' He didn't know but he would surely find out. From the corner of his eye he saw Rhiannon walking out of the building.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her

"I am going to get revenge" Rhiannon told him

"On whom?"

"On that stupid cow Lily" She said as she headed out of the building "Anyway I will speak to you later."

"Lily who?" he asked Rhiannon was still going out of the building "Wait come back…..Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. Why was Rhiannon going after Lily? Had something happened that he didn't know about? He sighed as he walked back in to the medical room backstage to see Indiana.

Dean walked into the medical room to find Indiana asleep. He went to sit with her, and lifted his arm so that she could sleep on his chest. It felt good to hold Indiana in his arms as he knew she would be safe with him. Dean looked at her and couldn't help but smile. How could he not smile when the most beautiful lay beside him?

Out of nowhere he heard Indiana's phone go off, he tried to wake her.

"Indy" he said but Indiana did not respond she was still in a deep sleep.

Dean leaned over to grab her phone and give it to her when he saw a message that appeared on her screen which was from an anonymous person which read:

'Little Indiana a little birdie told me that you fainted because of me, I did warn you once I always get what I want. I told you to break up with Dean or I would make your life a living hell, it appears karma is already doing that and do not forget karma is one hell of bitch.

Xxx'

He read through some of the other messages sent by the same person all had some sort of threat. No wonder she had not been herself lately she was being threatened. It was at that moment he knew exactly who was responsible for all of this; the real question was what did she have against Indiana?

'I'll get that bitch Indiana' Lily said under her breath 'If she thinks, she it is bad now she hasn't seen nothing.' She said as she laughed in an evil way to herself.

"Well, well look who it is Lily Walker, it has been a long time"

"Rhiannon, it sure has been a long time what brings you here?" Lily asked

"Shut up stop playing your dumb games with me you stupid cow you know exactly why I am here." Rhiannon said.

"I wish I did know but unfortunately I don't know."

"Stop threatening her" Rhiannon warned

"Who?" Lily asked

"Indiana, do not try and play stupid with me, whatever you have done it is making her ill."

"And you're going to stop me?" Lily asked

"You bet" she said as she turned and punched Lily in the face "Do not keep messing with her head or I promise you will be the sorry one" Rhiannon warned her as she walked out of the room leaving Lily rubbing her face.

'This is it' Kaitlyn thought 'It's now or never' she said as she turned to AJ and took a deep and solid breath.

"You ready?" AJ asked

Kaitlyn could only nod her head

"Let's do this."

Kaitlyn sighed as she closed her eyes and knocked on a door.


	19. Chapter 19 - Truth & Deception

_**Chapter 19 - Enjoy please review, favorite and follow. Thanks again for all of your support have really appreciated it :)**_

"Come in" the voice said "What can I do for you AJ and Kaitlyn?"

"Stephanie, there's something you should know." Kaitlyn said as she took one last deep breath.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked

"Kaitlyn and I are worried about Indiana." AJ informed her

"Really why what happened?" Stephanie queried

AJ and Kaitlyn told Stephanie everything that had happened how they had heard Lily threaten her, that they had seen it stress her out and how she'd become physically ill from Lily's mind games.

"You are certain about all of this?" Stephanie said "It is something we have to take pretty seriously."

"We understand" Kaitlyn and AJ said.

"We will do what we can to get to the bottom of this, thank you for bringing this to my attention." Stephanie said "I will get back to you as soon as I can."

AJ and Kaitlyn walked out of Stephanie's office with a huge burden lifted off of their shoulders. They had done everything they could to try and help Indiana. Time would tell if Lily would stop her antics.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" AJ asked Kaitlyn

"I think we did it is not like we could just leave Indiana alone to suffer especially when it's taking a toll on her physical and mental health." Kaitlyn told her.

Dean was lying in the medical room with Indiana still in shock. He could not believe that Lily would be threatening her like she was. He knew Lily could be pretty pathetic like the time she had forced her lips on to his to make Indiana jealous, but this beyond that. What gave Lily the right to demand that Indiana break up with him or there would be serious consequences to her from those she loved? Then again what more did he expect from her, Lily had done some pretty nasty things which left a lasting impact on Indiana. He turned to check on Indiana and noticed that she was suddenly starting to wake up.

Indiana woke to find Dean lying beside her, how long had she been asleep for? She had no idea but it had felt like forever. She looked over at a clock on the wall near her and saw that it read 12:00am. She sighed she thought she had been asleep for at least a few hours but doubted that looking at the time. She looked over her shoulder to see Dean staring at the ceiling.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked

"About an hour" Dean said

"I thought it was longer than that, I must have been wrong."

"How do you feel Indy?" Dean asked

"I feel..." Indiana thought about what Dean said, and realised that she felt pretty normal "fine I guess….I don't feel dizzy anymore."

"The trainer came over earlier when you were asleep and said when you woke, we could leave" Dean said

"Well that's good; I just want to head back to the hotel anyway and just sleep."

"Ok you head back to the locker room and grab your stuff, I'll call a cab." He said as he kissed her head and got up to walk outside.

Dean had decided not to say anything about those messages he seen. He didn't want to confront her at 12:00am, especially after such a long day she had been through today. He went outside and called a cab.

While Dean went outside to call a cab Indiana headed back to her locker room to gather all of her things. As she grabbed all of her things she saw Rhiannon. What was she doing here; she thought Rhiannon had left hours ago.

"What are you doing here?" Indiana asked her

"I headed back here after I went and saw that stupid cow do not worry she will not be causing you any more problems, not anytime soon unless she wants to deal with me again."

"What did you do Rhiannon?"

"I went in, saw her, told her to stop bugging you and she said 'You are going to stop me?' And I said 'you bet' then I turned around and punched her."

"Rhiannon! Why did you punch her?! She is going to hate me even more now!" Indiana said in disbelief.

"I told you do not worry about it if she tries any of her crap on you again let me know and I promise I will deal with her, no offence but I really hope she does something else I just want another excuse to punch that disgusting cow."

All Indiana could do was roll her eyes "Whatever you say, do you want a lift back to your hotel room?"

"Yeah sure, I mean if you don't mind."

"Don't be silly" Indiana said "Of course we will let you come with us in the cab."

"Thanks" Rhiannon said

"You are more than welcome, we better head out there Dean will probably waiting for us."

Indiana gathered her things and headed outside with Rhiannon to head outside and find Dean. They found Dean, and the cab had already pulled up. Indiana put her belongings in the boot of the cab and got inside. A few minutes later the cab pulled up outside of the hotel.

"I will see you tomorrow." Rhiannon said to Indiana

"See you." Indiana said.

Dean and Indiana went through the lobby and into the elevator to go back to their hotel room. Dean opened the door and they headed inside. Indiana quickly got changed and ready for bed, it did not take long for her to fall asleep.

Kaitlyn and AJ were up very early the next morning. They got ready and decided to do an early morning session at the gym. AJ and Kaitlyn loved going to the gym it made them feel great to release all of their frustrations out in the gym. It made them feel much better both physically and mentally strong.

After they had been to the gym AJ and Kaitlyn decided to go back to the hotel where they ate breakfast together. They discussed everything that had happened, they were both still worried about Indiana.

"I hope she's ok" AJ said

"I am sure she will be fine, but we can always go and see her later today" Kaitlyn said.

"I can't believe we did not notice earlier that something was wrong, maybe if we had of seen something we could have helped her maybe she would not have fainted."

"There's no point wondering what could have been, we just have to deal with what happened." Kaitlyn told her

"You are right" AJ said "Let's go see Indiana"

With that they left their hotel room and went to see how Indiana was doing today.


	20. Chapter 20 - Confrontation

_**Chapter 20 - At last! Finally have got this chapter up for you all i am so sorry this has taken so long this is a long chapter so i hope you all enjoy! please, review favorite and follow!**_

Indiana and Dean had just woken up. Dean decided to get up and cook breakfast. As Indiana was lying down she heard a knock at the door. She reached for her dressing gown and answered the door. To her surprise she saw AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Hey" she said

"Hey Indy, you feeling any better?" AJ asked

"A little."

"We just wanted to see how you were getting on." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm doing fine I guess" Indiana said "Do you want something to eat? Dean is cooking breakfast."

Kaitlyn and AJ could smell the food but decided to leave instead.

"No Thanks" Kaitlyn said

"We already ate earlier" AJ said "But thank you for the offer; we will talk to you later."

"See you later."

AJ and Kaitlyn left Indiana and Dean to eat breakfast. They sat and ate breakfast together. Afterwards Dean decided to bring up what had he had read last night when she was asleep.

"About last night…" Dean said "Is there anything you want to tell me about why you think you passed out?"

"No I don't think so; I have no idea why I passed out, probably with the stress of everything that had been happening." Indiana said.

"Stress from work? Or just some issues in general?"

"I'm not sure it's probably a combination of both I guess." Indiana said

Dean was not all that convinced, did Indiana really think that he did not realise something was bothering her? Sure there were times when he could be a complete idiot; this was defiantly not one of them. In fact this was probably one of the first times he could remember being quite concerned about someone, and Dean being that concerned meant that this would be one of the few times that he actually pick up things that normally he would not even notice.

"Are you sure it has absolutely nothing to do with that Lily girl?" He asked

Indiana had to use every ounce of strength in her body not to cringe or show that she Lily had been getting to her over the past few days.

"No" she said

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yes really." She snapped.

"Well then why did you send you all those threatening messages on your phone?" Dean asked her

Indiana was speechless, Dean had gone through her phone did he not trust her? It wasn't like Indiana had given him a reason not to trust her, had she? Indiana felt betrayed, more than anything how could the one she love go through something private?

"You went through my phone?" she asked rather upset than angry. "I cannot believe you would do that, I have never given you a reason not trust me and I have always trusted and respected your privacy."

"It was not what you think." Dean said

"Really? Then why is everything not what I think it is?" Indiana said "If it is not what I think it is, tell me what the truth is."

Dean sighed. He was an idiot he should not have said anything he knew it would start an argument that is why he did not want to bring it up in the first place. But surely once he explained what had happened, she would understand right?

"Well…." Indiana said rather impatiently

"The truth is that when you passed out the other night, your phone went off when you fell asleep…." Dean continued "I tried to wake you up; as I tried I saw the message on your screen I read in what it said…here look….."

Dean showed Indiana the threatening message that Lily had sent to her the night she had passed out.

"I am sorry" Dean said "But what else was I supposed to do just read it and think it was a once off when you have been extremely stressed to the point where you actually passed out. I could not just let that happen to you."

Indiana was speechless she did not know what to think, yes he had read through her messages but his intention was good. She did not know how to feel was she supposed to be angry? Sad? Or Happy? Right now all she felt was just confusion everything had been so stressful lately with work, Lily and everything else in-between.

Instead of saying anything she at the end of their bed and just completely broke down into tears. They were not tears of sadness they were tears of just pure stress and frustration she did not know how or what she should be thinking.

Dean went over to the bed, sat next to Indiana and wrapped his arms around her rubbing Indiana's back as she pulled into his chest for a hug.

"I am sorry" Indiana said between sobs

"Don't be sorry" Dean said as he used his finger to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I Love you"

"I Love you to" Dean said "But just answer this why didn't you tell about was going on?"

Indiana sighed, took a deep breath and said "The reason I did not tell you about what was going on with Lily is because I did want it to stress you out do that, I would hate for that to happen."

Dean looked at Indiana in disbelief "The only way you could stress me out is if you did not tell me and something really bad ended up happening, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you all because I wasn't aware of what was going on. Can you promise me you will always come to me if something's wrong?"

"I promise"

Dean smiled and kissed Indiana's forehead. Indiana could not believe how lucky she was she undeniably had the best boyfriend in the world.

AJ and Kaitlyn were sitting their hotel room they had heard some yelling earlier this morning. Yelling that seemed to come from Dean and Indiana's room. What the hell was going on in there to make those two argue again? They had no idea. AJ and Kaitlyn had decided it was best they stayed out of the situation unless Dean or Indiana wanted to talk to either of them about what had happened.

They had just come back from a late night out with all of their friends both Kaitlyn and AJ were exhausted. It had been pitch black outside and it was dead silent as they made they walked through the hotel lobby indicated that they must have arrived back fairly late. When they got home they both had decided to go to bed in their separate bedrooms.

AJ caught a glimpse of a clock sitting on the dressing table next to her that read 12:35. She could hear Kaitlyn asleep in the other room but AJ just could not seem to fall asleep. She was worried about the argument she and Kaitlyn had heard earlier between Dean and Indiana. AJ was also questioning whether speaking to Stephanie was the right thing to do or if she should have just told Dean everything. Every little thing she could think to worry about was on her mind. It would be a long night for AJ.

Dean and Indiana were lying in bed together. Indiana was already fast asleep Dean just lied in bed watching Indiana and then looking up towards the ceiling just recounting everything that had happened today. He felt happy now because he now knew that Indiana was safe and knew that he would be there for her no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21 - Unexpected

_**Chapter 21 - Well i tried to make this longer considering i haven't posted in a while. Enjoy :) please favorite, follow and review**_

Indiana was lying in bed she had experienced a restless night of sleep so far. There had been many times during the night she had tossed and turned and just could not seem to get her ridiculous thoughts off of her mind. She kept having all of these silly nightmares about almost anything you could think of, but for Indiana these nightmares seemed very real. It was dark and scary somewhere you just did not want to be. Indiana seemed to feel alone in her dreams it was if she was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one seemed to notice her. Not Dean. Not AJ or Kaitlyn or Rhiannon. Not anyone.

All of sudden Indiana felt herself gasp suddenly which woke her. She sighed as she felt like her emotions were overwhelming especially after everything she had been through the last few days. Dean lay next to Indiana and heard her wake suddenly. He sat up and looked over at her to see if she was alright.

"Indy?" He asked "Are you alright?"

Indiana could feel a rush of emotions overpowering her. That was when she just completely broke down hysterically in to tears. She tried her best to fight them back but her emotions had gotten the best of her. Dean moved towards her and quickly placed his arms around his girlfriend, hugging her and doing everything he could to comfort her.

"Shhhhh, it was only dream" Dean said as he gently pushed her hair out of her face "It's okay I'm here."

All Indiana could do was bury her head into Dean's gentle and protective embrace. Dean lay with Indiana until she fell asleep in his arms.

The following morning Dean woke up to find that Indiana was not there. What had happened to her? He was extremely worried especially after she had been quite upset the previous night. He pushed his hair behind his face, and got up to see where Indiana was.

He hot got up to find Indiana, in the bathroom crouched over the toilet violently throwing up. He rushed into the bathroom holding her hair out of her face. Once she had finally stopped throwing up, she stood up and brushed her teeth. Dean helped her regain her composure and sat down next to her on the couch in the hotel room.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked handing her a glass of water, feeing quite concerned about her mental and physical wellbeing.

Indiana thought about what Dean said as she drank the water which made her feel better and realised that other than all of the vomiting she felt kind of normal. "I feel normal just tired really and kind of hungry." She answered honestly

'Hungry? 'Dean thought how on Earth could see be hungry after she had just been quite sick? He did not know, he did want her to eat anything until she could keep that water down.

"If you keep getting worse, we might have to take you to the doctors." He said placing a hand across her quite hot forehead, and then gently kissing her cheek. "Why don't you try and get some rest all of that vomiting and crying must have made you feel really tired."

Indiana smiled and laid into their bed as Dean tucked her in and kissed her. "Get some rest if you need me just call out" he said as he found himself walking outside their room and knocking on a door. A bright eyed diva by the name of AJ Lee opened the door.

"It's you Dean" AJ said "What's up?" she asked concerned especially after she had heard Dean and Indiana's argument the following day.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"By all means do come in." AJ said "Anyway what's up?"

"It's Indiana" he said

"Oh?" AJ said

"She hasn't been the best lately."

"How so?" AJ asked feeling kind of guilty for not saying anything earlier.

"She was crying hysterically last night from presumably a pretty bad dream and she was throwing up earlier….I don't know what to do."

"Maybe" AJ started "Me and Kaitlyn could see how she is feeling."

"Thank you" Dean said

"Don't mention it" AJ said smiling knowing her and Kaitlyn could try and make a mends for telling Stephanie earlier.

An Hour later Indiana found herself lying awake in bed; Dean was dozing beside her when a knock at their door woke him up as he got up to answer it. To his pleasant surprise he saw Rhiannon standing in the hallway.

"Haven't seen you in a while" Dean said

"I come and go as I please."

Dean smiled "Fair enough." He said as he opened the door to let her inside.

The second he opened the door Indiana had covered her mouth and headed straight towards the bathroom, where she was sick yet again.

"I'll come back later, hopefully when Indiana's feeling better" Rhiannon said

"Thanks for stopping by anyway." Dean said

She smiled and left the hotel room just as Kaitlyn and AJ walked through the door.

"Where is Indiana?" Kaitlyn asked but her question was soon answered when she could hear what sounded like a fairly sick Indiana in the bathroom.

AJ rushed straight into the bathroom the bathroom to check on Indiana. She pulled her hair back and gently rubbed her friends back.

That just left Dean and Kaitlyn alone to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked

"I don't know but she can't keep getting sick like this." Kaitlyn answered.

"You're right we've got to do something."

"Why don't we take her to the doctors?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"I think we should take Indy, she can't just sit around her throwing up all day."

In the bathroom AJ was doing what she could to comfort her friend during her time in need.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked

"I don't know" Indiana said "it's funny just when I start to feel normal I just throw up again."

"Do you have any idea about what might be causing this?" AJ asked

"I have no idea; I thought it was stress when I threw up the other day after the argument Dean and I had, but now I don't know."

"You poor thing" AJ said as she hugged her friend.

An hour later Dean and Indiana were waiting all sitting at the doctor's office just waiting, while AJ and Kaitlyn sat in their room waiting to hear back.

"Is this really necessary?" Indiana asked "I'm sure it's probably nothing you do have a tendency to worry about me too much."

"Indy, trust me I would rather over react than not do anything at all and something happens."

Indiana sighed "I suppose you are right." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

Dean lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you." He said

"I love you too Dean."

Out of nowhere Indiana had heard her name being called, and rushed to the front.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked.

"No I'll be right." She said smiling.

All Dean had to do know was just sit and be patient.

Indiana stepped inside the doctor's office with a weird feeling of confusion, hoping that in a short period of time it would all be sorted.

"So Indiana, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked her

"Well Indiana started I have been throwing up recently over the last few days, I have been pretty emotional over things I wouldn't normally be, I fainted the other day and I keep getting stressed out."

She sat and spoke with the doctor who asked her various questions for at least 15 minutes and then took a blood test. Indiana sat anxiously and after 30 minutes the doctor finally came back with the results.

"I've got some good news" the doctor said

"Please tell me" Indiana pleaded

"Congratulations you are pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22 - Telling People

_**Chapter 22 - Sorry this has taken so long. Please favorite, review and follow :) **_

It took Indiana a moment to regain her composure after the news she had been told. 'I'm Pregnant!?' she thought, she was speechless. Until all of a sudden she turned and asked the doctor what she was thinking.

"I'm Pregnant?!" she said out loud half-knowing the response she would get.

"Yes" the doctor started "You are pregnant"

Indiana could not say a word. She was pregnant! She was shocked she did not know what she should be thinking right now.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked seeming concerned but about her being silent for so long

"I'm Fine" Indiana said, as she was still trying to wrap her head around what she had been told.

"Do you need anything else?" The doctor asked

"No, I am fine thank you." She said as she smiled and turned to walk out the door.

It was not until she saw Dean sitting in the waiting room, patiently waiting for her that another thought had finally dawned on her. 'Oh no' She said half wanting to bury her hands in her face 'How am I going to tell Dean?' She asked herself. She had no idea what the answer was.

"There you are" Dean said hugging her which was exactly what she needed right now.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked

She felt herself gulp as she finally said "Maybe she talk somewhere private, like when we get back to the hotel."

"Okay" Dean said half worried; 'talk somewhere private' that generally was not a good thing.

About half an hour later they got back to the hotel. By this time Dean was just about ready to pull his own hair out that was how anxious he had become. He was very become increasingly worried after every minute. The car ride home had felt quite long and it was pretty much dead silent, which just left Dean to sit there and worry the whole car ride back. Indiana had not felt any better she was dreading the conversation where she would have to tell Dean she was pregnant. She could not stop worrying about what would happen if was not the news he wanted to hear. She sighed 'Oh boy, this is going to be long conversation' she thought.

"What happened?" Dean finally asked her.

"Well I told her how I was throwing up, how I have been far too emotional, that I've had far too much stress and the fact that I fainted." Indiana told him "Then she started asking me all of these questions" Indiana told him which questions she had been asked."

"Is that all?" Dean asked

"Oh, I almost forgot" Indiana said "She took a blood sample which is what took so long."

"What did the doctor say after all of that?" he asked

Indiana stared at the ground; she had to tell him even if she didn't want to. She had took a deep breath and sighed.

"She said I am pregnant." Indiana finally told him.

There was just dead silence for a minute but felt more like eternity as Dean was still trying to comprehend what Indiana had told him and Indiana was more concerned that he moved, not an inch or even blinked. 'That cannot be good' she thought to herself.

After what just felt forever finally Dean moved towards to say something to Indiana as she stood their silently trying regain her composure.

"Are you sure you are pregnant?" he asked

"Yes" she said.

Out of nowhere Dean swept Indiana off her feet into a hug and leant down and kissed her quite passionately. That was certainly the last thing Indiana had expected.

"I can't believe that you are carrying our baby that is the best news I have heard all day." He said.

Dean despite being dead silent earlier was quite happy about hearing the news. It was mainly the shock and unexpected news that had kept him silent not that he was not happy when she told him it had just taken him a while to indulge what she had said.

Indiana was quite surprised she did not expect that reaction from Dean she thought bit would have been much worse. Thank god she had told him at least that was one less thing she had to worry about. She felt a wave of emotions relieving her from the previous anxieties she had held earlier. But she still had to ask.

"You are not mad?" Indiana asked feeling ridiculous even asking the question.

"Of course not!" Dean said "Why would I be mad?

"I don't know I feel stupid for even asking that question but just earlier you were kind of like a ghost."

"Indy that was just shock after hearing something that was completely unexpected" Dean explained "I could never be mad at you, it makes me love you even more knowing you are carrying my child. I love you." He said leaning towards her wrapping his arms around her shoulder pulling her in for a hug.

He gently kissed her forehead and she herself up so she could face him.

"What are we going to do?" Indiana asked

"Do about what?" Dean asked

"Well I hate to say this, but I think somehow we are going to have to tell Stephanie so I do not get put in anymore matches."

"Oh" Dean said, he had not exactly thought of that. "Maybe we can go see her tomorrow." He suggested

"Can you come with me?" she asked

"Of course I can." Dean said smiling at her.

Suddenly they heard a knock at their door Dean got up to answer it and found it was Rhiannon.

"Hey Rhiannon" Dean said smiling "Where have you been since we last saw you?"

"Let's see I went to Paris saw the Eiffel Tower and then I rushed back home to see you two."

Dean could not help but role his eyes "Very Funny" he said

"Oh it is you Rhiannon; I wondered when you would be back."

"I wondered when I would be back to Indy, and Dean I told you I come and go as I please none of that time travel bullshit from me" She said in a fairly obvious sarcastic tone "What has been happening with you two lovebirds since I saw you what three hours ago?"

Indiana looked at Dean for some sort of clue as to how she should respond, and as usual Dean gave her nothing to work with. Rhiannon looked at them from side to side trying to work out what they were going on about.

"What is there something I should know?" Rhiannon asked

Without thinking of any of the consequences Indiana spoke "I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Dean looked stunned he thought it would have been him who blurted those words out not Indiana. Rhiannon looked back and forth at Dean and then to Indiana

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Dean answered

Out of nowhere Rhiannon's face lit up as she started to talk.

"I knew you had it in you Dean" she said lightly punching his arm, as if she could not have been any happier.

"Oh that reminds me, we have to tell Stephanie and then book another doctor's appointment" Indiana said looking at Dean.

"Have you told anyone else?" Rhiannon asked them

"No not yet" Dean said

"Please do not tell anyone, until we have at least had the first ultrasound" Indiana pleaded

"Fine" Rhiannon said secretly thinking that this was the first time she had been told something and was not allowed to say a word. "I'll see you both later" She said and walked off

All was left Now was for Indiana to tell Stephanie McMahon


	23. Chapter 23 - Stephanie

_**Chapter 23 - Please review, favorite and follow :) **_

Indiana had a fair restless sleep all night long. She was worried about telling Stephanie she was pregnant. How exactly would she tell her? She didn't know but she would soon have to think of something as she would have to tell her before the show tonight. She sighed and took a deep breath and then scolded herself. 'Indy' she said 'you are worrying over nothing, Dean will be with you, you have nothing to worry about.' She kept repeating these phases into her mind until she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up fairly early. Dean was still sleeping, and she had decided not to disturb him especially after the last few days he had been through worrying about her being sick, emotional and the finding out she was pregnant. She got up and quickly had a shower allowing the hot water to soak into her body, which got rid of all the sweat and moisture on her skin and had made her feel much better. Once she had finished she grabbed her towel and started to dry her body. She stopped for a second putting the towel aside as she gazed into the mirror to look at herself. She could see a quite small but defined baby bump. 'That's our baby' she thought which made her smile.

She slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase which she would wear today. She glanced over to their bed where she saw still Dean sleeping she had smile. He was cute when he was sleeping. Once Indiana was fully dressed ready to go she grabbed her bag which had her phone, wallet and keys and left the hotel room.

AJ and Kaitlyn had been up for a while this morning although neither of them had left the hotel. Both were still curious as to how Indiana was doing. The whole morning and late last night they had been up talking endlessly about Indiana and Dean

"Do you think Indiana will be alright?" AJ asked Kaitlyn

"I'm not sure but I hope so." Kaitlyn replied

Just as they were talking they heard a knock on their hotel room door. Kaitlyn got up to answer the door. She saw Indiana standing there

"Hey Indy" Kaitlyn said

"Hey" Indiana replied

"What did the doctor say?" AJ asked

"Oh not much, could be just a virus or something that's going around" Indiana said trying to sound as convincing as she could. But somehow she felt as though both AJ and Kaitlyn knew she was lying.

"Oh Ok" Kaitlyn said. But she was not quite convinced; she decided not to say anything but she felt as though for her to be as sick as she was it could not just be some 'common virus.'

"Anyway" AJ continued "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you both were, that's all." She said smiling "I have to go see Stephanie today."

"What for?" Kaitlyn asked

"Well I might not be able to wrestle for a while with this virus."

Kaitlyn was growing more and more suspicious of Indiana. Something was not right. She did not know how she could explain it but she knew something felt wrong. Indiana was never one to bitch and whine to the McMahon's when she got ill even if she had been throwing up. Kaitlyn had seen Indiana go through much worse and still compete, for the simple fact that she knew Indiana wanted to make a statement to not just McMahon's but everyone in general. For her not to compete something must have been seriously wrong.

"Are you sure it is nothing more than a virus?" Kaitlyn asked quite concerned that her friend could be hiding something from her and Dean; Like Indiana had done with Lily.

"I'm sure I have to go back for some more stuff I will let you know then, anyway I just need a break tonight" Indiana said "I'll see you both at the show later though" She said smiling as she walked away.

Kaitlyn and AJ stared at each other for a second. Had that just happened? Had Indiana really just come into their hotel room and tell them that she had nothing more than a common virus and that she had to go back? But she would not compete? Something suspicious was going on.

Dean had finally woken up; he looked around the hotel room and could not see Indiana anywhere. 'Where had she gone?' he thought to himself. He grabbed his phone lying on the bedside table and texted her saying.

'Hey, where did you get to so early this morning?

Dean

Xxx'

Indiana heard her phone beep, she read the message from Dean and replied back

'I just went to see AJ and Kaitlyn, get ready I want to go see Stephanie soon I will be back at the hotel soon.

Indy

Xxxx'

Dean saw Indiana's text and followed her advice and got ready to meet with Stephanie. After he had finished getting ready he heard the familiar noise of their hotel room door being opened. That was when he saw Indiana.

"Morning, sleepy head" She teased leaning down to kiss him.

Dean could only smile at Indiana's playful teasing. He reached down to hug her, and kiss her lips.

"I noticed something" Indiana said

"What's that?" Dean said still looking at her smiling.

Indiana looked at him, and smiled as she began to lift her top up to show her stomach.

"I am getting bigger" she said.

Dean could not help but smile "You still look beautiful" he said leaning down to kiss her stomach and then her forehead.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked

"Ready as I will ever be" Indiana sighed as dean intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Let's go then" he said.

As they walked into the area, where WWE and Stephanie McMahon would be tonight, Indiana felt her nerves start to increase. She could feel sweat and her heart began to race.

"You will be fine" Dean said "I will be with you."

Indiana sighed as they approached a door marked 'Stephanie McMahon' Dean knocked on the door.

"Come in" They both heard a voice say.

They opened the door, to see Stephanie sorting out some things for tonight's show.

"Dean Ambrose and Indiana Louise, two of my favourite people Stephanie said. "What can I do for you both?"

"I just wondered have I got any matches scheduled for tonight." Indiana asked

"I think so" Stephanie said "Why?"

"It will probably have to get cancelled."

Stephanie looked at Indiana curiously "What do you mean cancelled?"

Indiana took one huge deep breath and summoned all of her courage before telling Stephanie.

"The thing is…..I'm pregnant." She said finally being able to breath properly again.

"You are pregnant?" Stephanie asked "How long have you known?"

"Yes" Indiana "I have only known since yesterday afternoon."

"We will have to pull you from your matches then" Stephanie said "But I think I have a way to keep you involved in a storyline."

"How's that?" Indiana asked

"Indiana, how would you like to manage the shield?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Heart Beat

_**Chapter 24 - Sorry this took so long will try and post a new chapter soon .Enjoy :) Pleas Favorite, review and follow.**_

Indiana sat in Stephanie's office speechless. Her? Manage the shield? It was unbelievable the last words she expected to come from Stephanie McMahon's mouth. Working with the Shield would mean more time with Dean, instead of being at home alone bored out of her mind for the months she would be pregnant.

"What do you think?" Stephanie asked her

"I would like that, very much it is better than me doing nothing, for however long."

"It is settled then." Stephanie told her

"Thank you for doing this." Indiana told her

"Hey I am not going to let a diva like you with a lot of talent go to waste that easily." Stephanie smiled as she spoke "If you have any issues come and see me."

"Oh I will, thanks again for everything."

Stephanie smiled as Dean and Indiana made their way out of Stephanie's office.

Dean looked at Indiana with a very teasing look in his eyes.

"So Now" he said "You get to manage Seth, Roman and of course the hottest one, myself." His eyes were fixated on her as he tried to hold back his laughter back.

"Yes, yes the hottest I think that was established the night we slept together" Indiana began "I would not be trying to piss off the woman carrying your baby, it could defiantly come back to haunt you."

"Haunt me? I've already seen pretty much every emotion you have I don't think you can haunt me that bad." Dean said "I think it was established who the hottest one was after you turned bright red at that restaurant." He laughed knowing this would frustrate Indiana.

"Oh you mean like the time you kissed me and turned red like a bright red tomato." Indiana said starting to giggle at her own comment.

"I am going to forgive you for saying that only cause you're carrying my baby and I love you."

Indiana giggled "I love you to Dean."

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Dean was trying to urge Indiana to hurry up, otherwise they would be late for the ultrasound appointment they had to go to today.

"Indy, we are going to be late!" Dean said trying to reason with her.

"I will be ready in just a minute." She called back.

Dean rolled his eyes he knew that a minute could turn into half an hour just like that.

Finally after much waiting, impatience and shouting out to hurry up Indiana finally emerged from the bedroom.

"You ready?" Dean asked

"Of course I'm ready" Indiana said

Dean did not dare say anything about the last time she said she was ready it was just cause an argument between them.

"Let's go" Dean said

Once they reached the clinic, they parked the car and headed inside.

The rooms were quite bright and colourful Indiana looked over at the counter to see many pamphlets on family planning, newborn babies and other information about being a parent.

They sat together; Indiana slowly rested her head on to Dean's chest as they waited for the nurse to get them.

Dean kissed her head, gently rubbing her back and stomach. He had felt tired after everything that had happened just this past week. It was certainly enough to make one stress at the very least. Go into panic mode could also have been another option, but one Dean tried to avoid at all costs.

Indiana looked up at the clock from where her head was on Dean's chest. 12:05 the clock read. Indiana sighed it had felt like they had been waiting for hours at least that was what Indiana thought.

"Indiana Louise?' a nurse asked

"That is me" she said quickly lifting her head off Dean and stood up quite fast.

"Follow me." The nurse informed her.

Dean and Indiana followed the nurse into a room filled with medical equipment, which was painted in green and the bed on right hand side of the door as they walked in.

"Put this on." The nurse said looking at Indiana handing her a blue gown to put on.

Indiana quickly took the clothes she was wearing off and put on the blue hospital gown the nurse had given her. Once she had done that she quickly got up and sat at the end of the bed where Dean was.  
He wrapped his arms around her torso gently rubbing her lower back as they waited for the nurse to come back.

"I love you" he said planting kisses on the top of her forehead smiling at her.

Indiana could not stop thinking, that in the next few minutes she would finally see her

Baby and hear its heart beat. She felt weird knowing that a living being was growing inside her something that she and Dean had created together something that was quite amazing.

Indiana quickly took the clothes she was wearing off and put on the blue hospital gown the nurse had given her. Once she had done that she quickly got up and sat at the end of the bed where Dean was.

He wrapped his arms around her torso gently rubbing her lower back as they waited for the nurse to come back.

"I love you" he said planting kisses on the top of her forehead smiling at her.

Indiana could not get the fact that in the next few minutes she would finally see her baby and hear its heart beat. She felt weird knowing that a living being was growing inside her something that her and Dean had created together something that was quite amazing.

The nurse came back into the room, and saw that Indiana was now wearing the blue gown she had been given.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked her.

"I feel ready" Indiana said honestly.

"Lie on the bed and I will take care of everything else." The nurse told Indiana smiling.

Indiana was lying on the bed on her back, her hands entwining into Dean's.

"And there is your baby." The nurse informed both Dean and Indiana whose eyes where fixated on what they saw.

Indiana completely forgot about device and jelly that was on her stomach once she saw her baby. She stared at the screen absolutely astonished at how something so small could grow so quickly in a matter of months. She felt like crying that was how happy she felt.

Indiana turned her head to see Dean looking at the screen and then to her with pure fascination of what he saw infront of him.

"I love you both" Dean said kissing Indiana's smooth lips gently.

"Oh I love you too." Indiana squeaked returning his favour.

They lied there together, as nothing else mattered at that point in time other than each other and their baby.

Indiana laid their thinking 'What could possibly be any better than this?'

She knew she had the two most important people in her life with her.

Dean and the baby they had created growing inside of her.


	25. Chapter 25 - Dinner

_**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**__**Have been quite busy at the moment but i did make this chapter super long so do enjoy! **_

_**Please Review, favourite and Follow, Thanks for all the support **_

Once they had returned home from the ultrasound Dean and Indiana just laid on their bed, staring at the photo of their baby and trying to absorb everything that had been said

to them. They were both still gobsmacked at what they had seen. They sat their looking exchanging glances to each other.

"I...that was...uh...quite amazing..." Indiana said stuttering her words.

"It sure was." Dean said

Indiana finally spoke without stuttering. "I still cannot believe our baby is growing inside of me...it is just well...amazing."

"Sure is." Dean said "You still look gorgeous." He looked at her smiling

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was as big as Jupiter!" She said

"Honey, I would love you if you were twice as big as the sun, I love you."

"I love you too Dean." She said pressing her finger up against his lip in an almost teasing manner.

"You sure know how to tease your men."

"No just you, the only man I care about and is mine." Indiana said laughing.

Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her, tickling Indiana knowing it was her one weakness

"Stop it Dean!" She demanded

"You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder." She said between laughs

Dean finally stopped tickling her and started kissing her soft lips and could feel her warm breath. He held her in his arms and they laid there together talking until Indiana had fallen asleep.

He looked at her and then down to his baby she was carrying, how could he not love her? Everything about Indiana was amazing her brown her, glowing brown eyes and how she was different to other girls he knew.

Dean knew he was one of the luckiest guys in the world he had the most beautiful girl lying next to him and his unborn baby growing inside her everything was working out great.

Suddenly he heard a knock at their hotel door and got up to answer it. Dean opened it and to his surprise Rhiannon stood in the doorway.

"I thought you were off travelling around the world." Dean said to her sarcastically.

"I told you Dean, I come and go as I please. Whether I travel or not I have my secrets." Rhiannon said sternly.

"And those secrets being?" Dean asked almost suspiciously

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret then would it?" Rhiannon started, as Dean looked at her rolling his eyes. "I will tell you something else my secrets stay private. I am smart enough to realise that with all the backstabbing that goes on sometimes you can trust your closest friend about as much as you would you worst enemy."

"Much to philosophical for my liking none the less." Dean remarked

"Nothing philosophical about what I said, I just simply do not believe in that bullshit." Rhiannon continued "Too much deep thinking, that's not me I speak my mind as it is. Anyway considering you must be dying to know why I swung by is Indiana around?"

"Indiana's around she's just resting on our bed. Nothing too urgent?"

"No nothing urgent I just wondered how she went at her ultrasound today." Rhiannon said.

"Let me guess she told you we were going today." Dean said sarcastically giving a long sigh.

"Of course she did you know Indiana. Anyway how was everything today?"

"She and the baby are both fine, happy and healthy." Dean informed her.

"Well that is good, when she is awake let her know I called by."

"I shall do that."

"Bye." Rhiannon said as she walked out.

Dean went back inside closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where Indiana was now lying awake half listening to the television in front of her.

"Who was that?" Indiana asked yawning halfway through her sentence.

"It was Rhiannon she wanted to know how everything went, she said she would come back to see you later."

"Oh ok then." Indiana said looking at Dean smiling. A thought occurred to her.

"Dean?"

"Yes?" He answered

"I was just wondering...now that we had the ultrasound I was wondering when are we going to tell the others?"

Dean paused for a minute thinking long and carefully about his answer.

"Why don't we invite them over tomorrow night for dinner or something? We could tell them then." He suggested.

"That's a good idea, I will send out a message now." She said smiling and her face then lit up. Dean looked back at her smiling and then kissed Indiana passionately, leaving a lasting feeling of love inside of her.

Kaitlyn and AJ were sitting in their hotel room when suddenly they both received a text. They realised it was from Indiana.

AJ began to read the message out loud:

" 'We are inviting you to dinner tomorrow night at our hotel room please come at 7pm, looking forward to seeing you.

Love Indy

XoXo.'

I wonder what Indy invited us over for."

"That I have absolutely no idea." Kaitlyn replied

"Well whatever it is she sure sounded happy in text." AJ commented.

"I sure hope so." Kaitlyn started "Indiana does not seen to be herself lately. She would never turn down the opportunity to get in the ring, unless it was something serious. Something is defiantly up I just don't know whether that is for good and worse."

"I am sure it is nothing too serious." AJ said

"Well, all I can say is that I hope you are right...I hope you are right AJ Lee."

The following day, about five minutes before seven Dean and Indiana were preparing the finishing touches on the dinner they had prepared for their friends.

"Dean?"

"Yes?!" He called back

"What time is it?" Indiana asked rather impatiently

"6:55" he called back

Indiana walked out of their bedroom looking at Dean.

"Do I look alright?" She asked him

"Alright? You look beautiful!" He said. Dean was taken aback by how gorgeous she looked dressed in her casual blue top, jeans and slip on shoes. Her hair was straightened, neatly parted it down either side of her face. Her makeup was minimal she had on foundation, mascara, lip gloss and eye shadow that matched her top. Dean looked at her smiling, whilst Indiana still looked at him with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" She asked feeling a little self-conscious.

"Of course I am sure." He said trying to reassure her. "You are the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. Let alone now when you are carrying my baby. Trust me when I say your beautiful I mean it." Dean looked at her, slightly and ever so gently pulling Indiana towards him and then bending over to kiss her affectionately. Just as they pulled away they heard a knock at their door. Indiana took a deep breath looking at Dean and then walked towards the door. Once she opened the door AJ, Kaitlyn and Layla appeared before her eyes. She welcomed them all inside whilst greeting and hugging them.

Twenty minutes later Rhiannon, Seth and Roman were all there and everyone was just finishing dinner.

Indiana and Dean looked at each other without saying a word they knew it was now or never.

"There is a reason we invited you all over her." Indiana said as she felt the nerves in her body start to take a hold of her.

"I knew it." Kaitlyn muttered under her breath so that only AJ who was sitting next to her could hear.

Everyone looked up at Indiana when she spoke; they all had their suspicions that they had only been invited for dinner.

Indiana could now feel the nerves fully taking over her body; she could feel her heart beat accelerating in her chest, and the sweat dripping in the palms of her hands. She used all of her energy to take one final and probably the longest deep breath she had ever taken in her life. She looked directly into Dean's eyes that were reassuring her; she would get the right words out. She then looked down at her feet and then back up to the waiting and curious eyes of their friends.

"I'm Pregnant." She said

There was complete dead silence at first, no one knew how to react and did not want to act the wrong way. They all looked at each other as though it was the last thing they expected. They then looked back at both Dean and Indiana, and smiled and went up to congratulate them both. With all the girls going straight to Indiana, and Seth and Roman heading over to Dean.

"What a minute." Seth said as if he had misunderstood "You two had sex?!" He said almost shocked.

Everyone other than Dean and Seth buried their face into their hands.

"NO Seth!" Dean said "We just kissed and cuddled because that's how you make a baby!" he said quite sarcastically

"Oh fair enough." Seth said, as everyone tried to contain their laughter and Seth's stupid query.

Rhiannon walked up to Seth and started talking.

"Oh Seth" Rhiannon started "I could kiss you for being too gullible!" she laughed.

"Yeah" Seth said looking down to the ground feeling quite embarrassed.

Rhiannon looked at him smiling "I was only teasing." She remarked "You just have curious mind."

Seth looked back at her instantly smiling, suddenly feeling not so silly anymore. "Thanks" he said "I'll see you later" He smiled and then winked at her leaving Rhiannon embarrassed.

Later that night after everyone had gone home Dean and Indiana crawled into their bed sitting their discussing everything that had happened tonight.

"I told you, you could do it." Dean said

"Yeah I know, they know now" Indiana said

"I swear, Seth can honestly be such an idiot sometimes." He said laughing.

Indiana laughed slightly "Idiot is not the word to describe him, besides you know Seth I am sure it was just because he freaked out for a second. No big deal."

"I suppose you are right." Dean said looking at her directly in the eyes then gently wrapping his arms around her lower back as she leaned into him laying her head onto his chest.

"You are truly beautiful, you know that?"

"Thanks" she smiled. "I love you" she said.

"I love you more."

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, posted a link in my information box to submit all your story ideas to me i would really like to start another one so any ideas or possible story-line ideas would be great, i really want to know what you want so let me know.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Out of the Ordinary

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long, I cannot apologize enough have been so busy lately the next six weeks will be hectic so if i apologize if i don't upload weekly, but after this next six weeks should be able to post much more frequently. Thank you for all the support on this story and my latest one. Let me know, if you are liking the new story I uploaded about a week ago,feedback or suggestions feel free to review and inbox me it would be much appreciated. Enjoy this chapter please review, follow and favorite and follow. Thank You for the support will defiantly try and update ASAP :) **

Indiana looked outside her hotel window where the blinds were still open and she gazed her eyes out onto the stars. They were brighter than usual. She was happy, happier than she could ever remember. Everyone knew about the baby now and she felt rather excited. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning she awoke to find Dean still sound asleep beside. She heard a sudden knock at the door, she got up quickly and grabbed her dressing gown as she made her way over to the door.

To her surprise it was Rhiannon that stood in front of the door. What was she doing here so early? She wondered.  
"Can I come in?" She asked her face was rather serious.  
"Yeah of course" she said "come I'm and sit down."  
Rhiannon did exactly that.  
"Coffee?" i  
"Oh what the hell, sure!" She said  
"I'm guessing your objective to coming here was not coffee related." Indiana said chuckling to herself.  
"Brilliant observation."  
"Here." Indiana said as she handed the coffee over "anyway what brought you here so early, normally you wouldn't be awake let alone up."  
"There's something I wanted to ask you" she started "Is anyone else here?"  
"Well only Dean but he'll sleep for ages yet." Indiana said "anyway what did you wanna ask me?"  
Rhiannon sighed "Well you know Seth?"  
"Yes, my boyfriend's close friend keep going."  
Rhiannon could feel her cheeks flush, and they turned bright red as she spoke. "Well...I was sort of wondering...is he single?"  
Indiana started laughing. "YOU LIKE SETH?!"  
"Shut up!" Rhiannon said embarrassed "yes fine alright."  
"I'll remember that next time you're a smart ass."  
Rhiannon rolled her eyes "well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Answer my question!"  
"Oh I think I'll enjoy the teasing for a bit longer!" Indiana said laughing.  
this sent a wave of frustration over Rhiannon "Oh come on!" She said finally snapping.  
"Fine, then you want the truth he is single." Indiana started "But just be wary, truth be told I know of many wwe divas fancy the pants off of him!"  
"Who's single?"  
Indiana turned to see Dean behind her.  
"Afternoon sleepy head" Indiana teased as she kisses his lips.  
"And what's this I'm hearing about who fancying the pants off of whom?"  
"No one!" Rhiannon said quickly "you will talk to him for me won't you?" She asked, leaving Dean to stare back at both of them with confusion in his eyes.  
"Yeah.." Indiana sighed "I suppose."  
"Thank you!" Rhiannon said with a gleam of excitement in her eyes "I'll see you later."  
As she walked out the door Dean just stared blankly at her.  
"What the? Who does she fancy? And what divas fancy the pants of of whom?"  
"Honey" she said "it's a girl thing."  
"But...I...argh...I give up."  
"Oh don't worry." Indiana said pecking his lips  
"it wasn't involving you, but I do know a diva that absolutely adores you."

"Kelly Kelly?"

Indiana shot him a cold glare and buried her hands into her face before lightly touching her stomach.

"Oh! my mistake, I did mean you I was just...um... testing you! Yeah! That's what I meant"

"Sure!" Indiana said "you're an idiot but you're my idiot so I love you."

"I love you too." Dean said leaning down and kissing her passionately.

"Hey, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me finish first." She said "Well I thought since there won't be too many nights for just us, when the baby comes, maybe we should do something..you know together."

"Like a date?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"What about tomorrow night after Monday Night Raw?"

Indiana smiled "Yeah let's do that."

"It's a date."

Indiana looked at him, smiling her eyes bright with happiness. This was turning out to be a great day for her. She had a date with Dean after Raw and now had some quite handy information about her friend Rhiannon. Things were looking fairly bright.

Later that day, Indiana found herself sitting with Kaitlyn and AJ, just chatting about anything they could think of.

"What do you think the baby will be?" AJ asked

"If it is anything like you in the ring, good luck to that baby!" Kaitlyn said as she Indiana started laughing.

"Shut up, Kaitlyn." AJ started "I'm not that bad am I?" m

"No AJ, you are just fine." Indiana said looking at Kaitlyn "Kaitlyn is just teasing you."

"But in all seriousness what do you think it will be?" AJ asked again

"I think a girl." Indiana said "I have this gut instinct."

"Hopefully human!" Kaitlyn said

"I'm sure it will be human!" Indiana said

"Who knows, with you and Dean" AJ started "I swear, I think you two seem like you are from another planet."

"I hate to say this but I agree with AJ."  
"Your ongoing support has been a source of inspiration for me." Indiana said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, have you and Dean Thought of any names yet?" AJ asked

"Well I don't about Dean, but I was thinking of a few."

"Oh do share with us." Kaitlyn said

Indiana looked at Kaitlyn and then to AJ "OK" she said smiling "If it is a girl I like the name Emma."

"That's a nice name." AJ said

"Have you thought of any for a boy?"

"Well no not really." Indiana said

"Not really?" AJ asked

"Well truth be told, I am still thinking if some."

"Anyway speaking of you two lovebirds have been up to lately? Other than letting all of us know about your baby." Kaitlyn asked

"Lovebirds? Real original Kaitlyn" Indiana said "Anyway speaking of me and Dean we are going on date together tomorrow night after Monday Night Raw."

"Ooh, sounds nice, where to?" AJ asked and seemed quite fascinated.

"Well that's the thing I was thinking maybe just at the hotel." Indiana said

"AT the HOTEL?!" Kaitlyn asked "Are you crazy?"

"Why what's wrong with being at a hotel?" Indiana asked

"Well for one thing don't you want to be somewhere a little bit more romantic?" AJ asked

"Especially since, you are pregnant and after the baby comes you guys won't get as much time alone together, although I am AJ and I would babysit if you wanted us to."

"I did not really think of it that way." Indiana said "But anyway, I mean I don't know any nice places here."

"Kaitlyn and I know tons of nice hotel places around here." AJ said

"Indy, stop worrying me and AJ will organise it all."

"Really you would do that I mean nothing too fancy or anything."

"Don't you two lovebirds worry about anything." AJ said

"Thanks." Indiana said.

"You're more than welcome just have fun tomorrow night." Kaitlyn said.

Finally it was Monday Night Raw, Indiana stood backstage trying to add the finishing touches just before she would have to go out and escort Dean to the ring. Her outfit tonight was made a metallic, shiny black material almost matching Dean, which of course was the whole idea.

"You ready?" Dean asked

"Yeah I'm ready." Indiana said, smiling which was the truth she just wanted to get out to the ring and feel that energy that would soon be generated.

Dean seemed to be struggling in his match tonight against Dolph Ziggler. It was as if his mind was elsewhere tonight. Dean could feel the frustration build in side of him and could hear Indiana's voice, cheering for him which only further pushed his desire to win.

Out of nowhere he pulled out spine buster on Ziggler, which shocked both of them just ." as equally. Done went for the pin.

1…

2…

3…

'Wow!' he thought, he wasn't expecting that, especially as Dolph had the upper hand most of the match. He saw Indiana come up to him into the ring and kissed her.

They finally headed backstage where he thanked Dolph, for pushing him to his limit. They were backstage chatting for ages, it was getting quite late.

"You were amazing." Indiana said

"Oh come on, I almost lost Dolph really dominated."

"Dean give yourself some credit you did win."

"Yeah that's true; I guess I am more excited about our date tonight." He said as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Hey that reminds me about tonight, Kaitlyn and AJ arranged everything." She started "You might want to get the details off them."

"That was nice of them, I will do that." Dean said "Go get ready, I will meet you there."

"OK." She said as Dean walked off.

She headed back to her locker room, out of nowhere all of a sudden, she felt as if someone was following her which was ridiculous most of the superstars and divas would be gone it was late now almost 11:00, most would have either left or be getting ready for their match. Indiana could not hear anyone in the divas locker room.

Out of nowhere she felt someone come from behind and hit her, with what felt like a chair or something extremely hard. Indiana could feel her body just instantly hit the floor, that was when her attacker stepped back and said:

"Bitch I'm back and you better watch out!"

That was the last thing she could remember before falling into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 27 - Unlikely Hero

**Chapter 27 please favorite, follow and review. Enjoy :)**

Indiana could feel herself slowing stirring she was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. She felt herself still lying on the ground, still feeling sore after that viscous attack. Her body was still in agonizing pain. She couldn't remember who had attacked her it had all been a blur, but her mind could hear remember the attackers chilling words:  
"Bitch, I'm back!"  
Now that could've been anyone, when she rolled over onto her back she was quite startled at who she saw staring back down at her.  
To her surprise it was Rosa Mendes. What on earth was she doing here? She held her hand above her right eye. "Rosa...I mean, why are you hear?" She asked not wanting to sound harsh but work out exactly what had happened.  
"Well, I saw someone attacking you and then I heard them threaten you..well then I noticed they were about to hit you again so I eventually fought whoever it was off."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Not very, the ambulance should be here any minute."  
Ambulance?  
She laid down and fell back into unconsciousness whilst Rosa tried to bring her back to consciousness.

Meanwhile it was starting to get late Dean was worrying, he hadn't seen Indiana for a while surely she would be here soon. He kept ringing her phone which only went to he voicemail. What was taking her so long? Suddenly he thought of something maybe he should ring AJ.  
He pulled out his phone and rand AJ.  
"Hello?" She asked  
"Hey, it's me Dean."  
"oh I wasn't expecting a call from you tonight, how's your date going?"  
"Well that's the reason I called."  
"What do you mean."  
"I mean Indiana's still not here and I wondered if you had any idea as to why."  
"No I haven't heard anything, not since she headed backstage." AJ said "Do you want me to ring her?"  
"if you could, I think something's wrong."  
"Look me and Kaitlyn will try and call her, in the meanwhile I'll Check your room and Kaitlyn the arena."  
"Alright I'll call you if she turns up, if we can't find her ill call you anyway and we can meet up at the arena to discuss what else to do."  
"Alright, You're welcome we will speak soon bye." The hung up. AJ and Kaitlyn left looking for Indiana.

The ambulance had finally arrived, as Indiana was still trying to say something.  
"AJ...Kaitlyn….Dean..."  
Rosa was getting concerned about her as each minute carried on.  
She seemed to get more and more delirious.  
"It's ok." Rosa reassured her "I'll ring them when we get there, do you know where your phone is?"  
"thank...you...locker...room" she said slowly her voice still sounding delirious.  
Rosa quickly ran back to the locker room to get Indiana's phone. As soon as she saw it she rushed and heads to where the ambulance was.  
She sat next to Indiana as they pulled out of the arena

"Have you heard anything?"  
"No, nothing yet."  
"What are we going to do?" AJ asked in disbelief.  
As they stood in the eerily quiet backstage area of the arena.  
"It's not like Indy to go off without a clue." Kaitlyn said  
"Who knows what she got caught up in." Dean commented.  
"We have to find her." AJ started "I'm not trying to be a party pooper but what if something did happen?"  
"Oh AJ you're a worry wart, I'm sure got caught up in something."  
"Shut up Kaitlyn! I'm just trying to help."  
"Well why don't you just think positive for once!" Kaitlyn retaliated "Then again that's hard to imagine."  
AJ lunged towards her before Dean stepped in between them.  
"Woah, calm down this fighting isn't gonna find where Indiana is I suggest we spilt up and look around the arena again I mean with all this arguing she may have turned up."  
"Alright." AJ said sighing.  
Dean, Kaitlyn and AJ went off to search the arena. Not long after they had they had separated, Dean's phone rung. He pulled it out to see AJ was the one ringing him.  
"AJ? What's happened." He asked as he felt his heart accelerating.  
"Dean come to the divas locker room, I have to show you something."  
"Show me?! AJ couldn't you just-"  
"Please just come." AJ pleaded  
"Fine I'm on my way."

They still sat in the ambulance, just as it was about to pull up right near the hospital doors. Rosa sat with her head out the window taking in the sights surrounding her and worried about how she was gonna tell Dean everything without starting a panic.  
Indiana laid on the stretcher next to her, slowly, starting to regain some form of consciousness. Rosa felt the movement of the ambulance stop as the paramedics slowly opened the door carefully lifting Indiana out with Rosa standing by her side.  
It didn't take long for them to put Indiana in her own room. When Indiana was still unconsciousness Rosa headed outside for a brief moment and pulled out Indiana's phone slowly but surely searching for Dean's number.

Kaitlyn and Dean looked at each other wondering exactly what was so urgent that AJ had to call them both in the Divas Locker room.  
"AJ why are we standing here?" Dean asked  
"Can't you just tell us already?!" Kaitlyn remarked clearly frustrated.  
"Are you telling me you haven't noticed?"  
"Noticed what?" Dean asked  
"AJ for goodness sakes just get to the point!"  
"Alright!" AJ said. "Indiana's suitcase and her bag is still here, but her phones gone."  
"You're point being?" Kaitlyn asked  
"My point is why would she leave her bag and suitcase here if she knew that we weren't coming back!"  
"AJ you're not suggesting something happened to her are you?" Dean asked  
"I'm not suggesting anything I just find it bizarre, Indiana's not that careless." AJ said.  
Dean's phone went off again, "Excuse me." He said  
"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked  
Dean looked at his phone realizing it was Indiana.  
"It's Indiana" he remarked.  
"What?!" AJ asked startled.  
"Indiana?!" He asked "Are you alright?!"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can I'm on my way now, bye." He said as he hung up his phone and fumbled to grab Indiana's stuff and removed his keys from his pocket, as he left the locker room leaving AJ and Kaitlyn confused as they followed him.  
"Dean?! What the hell is going on?!" AJ asked  
"Is Indiana ok?" Kaitlyn asked  
"It was Rosa, We've gotta go to the hospital."  
"Rosa?! Hospital Dean what's going on?" Kaitlyn asked  
"I'll explain what I can on the way." He said as the jumped into the car headed to the hospital.

Rosa came back inside, in time to as Indiana waking up and gently rubbing.  
"Rosa?!" Indiana asked "what happened where am I?"  
"You've been out a while, you're in hospital you were attacked from behind."  
"Oh" she said weakly yawning in between "I remember being hit, what was said afterwards and that you were there everything else...I just don't remember. Rosa where's Dean?"  
"He's on his way. " she replied  
A thought hit her, and caused her great concern.  
"Is the baby ok?" She asked  
"Baby?" Rosa asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think you heard but I'm pregnant." She started "what the hell am I going to tell Dean if something happened?"  
"I don't know, he'll be hear soon." Rosa said  
"I hope" Indiana responded "I really hope so, I need him."


	28. Chapter 28 - Tension

**Hi all :) I must apologize to you all in advance, for not posting sooner, i have been so busy these last few weeks and i would like to have posted earlier but have just been caught up in heaps. But good news is i should be back to posting more regularly after this week as everything should hopefully settle. I would like to say thanks for the ongoing support from you all :) i would love to see some more feedback, or suggestions. Enjoy :) please review, read, follow and favorite. **

"For goodness sakes."  
"I'm sure we passed that ages ago."  
"Gee, that's for the vote of confidence you two!"  
"Oh Dean, confidence is not the word I would use."  
"Shut up Kaitlyn!"  
"Well you Haven't helped either crazy lady AJ!"  
Kaitlyn, Dean and AJ had been driving around for ages now, all uncertain where this hospital was. Frustration was only amounting to tension at the moment. Dean was driving whilst AJ and Kaitlyn had been chatting and arguing the whole time.  
"At least I'm not telling Dean that he's got no idea where he's going!"  
"You two, aren't helping." Dean called out. "You know one of you could been looking this place up on your phone."  
"I'm on it." AJ called back.  
"As if that's going to help." Kaitlyn muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing just Google where we need to be." Kaitlyn said to AJ "Dean don't you think we should pull over for a second I mean from what I can gather we've been doing circles this last hour."  
"Kaitlyn it's not exactly easy to pull over on a freeway!" Dean pointed out. "I'll stop when I can." He could feel the frustration and anxiety building up in him of course they were lost! They'd been lost for at least half an hour or more, all he wanted was to find this hospital to see Indiana, and hold her in his arms and let her know she would be alright and that he would protect her.  
Dean got off the freeway and pulled over to the side of the road.  
"Did you find anything?" He asked  
"Well according to this map, we're about 15 minutes away from this hospital, we need to follow it." AJ said  
"Pass it here a second AJ." Dean said examining the map.  
"I know where we need to go." He said as he got back onto the main road.

Indiana sat in her hospital bed peering outside the window, where she could see the lights of the hospital and ambulances pulling up. All the while wondering where Dean was. All she wanted was for him, to walk through that door and hug her tightly.  
"Where the hell is he, he should be here right now, are you sure he got the right address?"  
"Indy I'm certain." Rosa said "He'll be here soon."  
"Somehow I doubt it." She muttered under her breath  
"What?" Rosa called back  
"Nothing." Indiana shouted.  
Leaving Rosa to shake her head with suspicion

"I wonder where Dean and Indiana have been." Seth said  
"Now that you mention it I haven't seen those two since the show, which is bizarre knowing those two." Roman commented.  
"Well times have changed." Seth replied.  
"Yeah especially now with Indy being pregnant."  
"I never imagined Dean would be the first father out of us."Seth responded and couldn't help himself laughing.  
Roman chuckled "Me either."  
As he spoke heard a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it he said I'm leaving now anyway."  
To Roman's surprise he opened the door to find Rhiannon standing there.  
"Rhiannon?" Roman said in shock catching the attention of Seth. Who stood their with a puzzled look on his face much like Roman did.  
"Hi Roman." She said smiling softly straight at him but for a second an undoubted look of fear crossed her face, enough to trouble Roman.  
"Rhiannon, what's going on?"  
Rhiannon should've known by now that she was terrible at trying to cover her fears through smiling, especially not to Roman.  
"I came by because I wanted to tell you...that something happened..." Roman and Seth exchanged puzzled looks before Seth finally interrupted, sick of waiting.  
"Wait what exactly happened?" He asked  
"Who was involved?" Roman asked both Seth and Roman had that uncommon look of uncertainty.  
"Well you see I got a phone call from AJ about 5 minutes ago, who told me that apparently after Raw someone attacked Indiana."  
"Is she ok?" Roman asked clearly concerned about his friend's wellbeing. Ever since Dean and Indiana had become an item and she had joined the Shield, Indiana and Roman chatted more frequently and developed a much closer friendship. In many ways she was like a little sister to him now.  
"I don't know...but AJ was with Dean and Kaitlyn, they were headed to the hospital."  
"The hospital?" Seth said  
"We should get down there." Roman suggested.  
"Good idea." Seth agreed.  
"Wait a minute." Rhiannon started "I just thought of something."  
"What is it?" Seth asked impatiently.  
"Well I'm assuming Dean, AJ and Kaitlyn left fairly quickly, I think we should call into Dean and Indiana's hotel room and grab some stuff for her overnight."  
"That's a good idea." Seth said  
"What are we waiting for? I'll text Dean, find out where the hospital is and grab some stuff for her." Roman remarked.  
"Well we better get going then." Rhiannon remarked as they headed out of the hotel room.

"We'll we finally found it!" Dean said  
"Oh thank god for that I couldn't last another minute driving hopelessly lost around in circles." Kaitlyn remarked.  
"Tell me about it." AJ replied.  
Dean felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out to see he had a message from Roman that read:  
'Dean, heard the news so sorry. Seth, Rhiannon and I are on our way soon, thought we would call by your hotel room, do you want us to grab anything for Indiana?'  
Dean absorbed the message and wrote:  
'Thanks man, if you could grab some stuff for her that would be great, I don't need anything Rhiannon should know what she needs, there should be a key under the mat outside our door, see you soon.'  
"Who was that?" AJ asked  
"Just Roman, he just asked if he should grab some things for Indy, while she's here." Dean replied  
"Damn!" Kaitlyn said "I didn't even think of that." AJ put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't beat yourself up over it." AJ started "none of us thought she would be in hospital."  
Kaitlyn half smiled, but still was quite sad.  
"Well there's no use standing out here. We better go inside." Dean said.  
So they headed towards the hospital doors.

"Well that's Indy's bag done." Rhiannon said.  
"Do you think that will be enough?" Roman asked  
"Roman, I'm sure of it. If not I can always call back here."  
"Well that's true." Roman started "Seth did you find that address?"  
"Yeah I found it on my phone."  
"Well we better get going." Rhiannon remarked.  
"I don't mind driving." Roman offered.  
"I think I'll sit in the back, it's easier to sleep." Rhiannon said  
"I might just join you." Seth replied. making Rhiannon blush.  
They got in Roman's car and without even realizing it, Rhiannon had fallen asleep on Seth's chest.  
"Lovebirds." Roman mumbled chucking to himself.

**Well that's chapter 28...Chapter 29...is already in progress will be posting ASAP... also please inbox me of any story ideas you have whether this is a wwe or OC character, i would like to to start doing some fan requests. **

**Thanks for all your support once again :) **


End file.
